


Wingman

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Josh POV, Josh and Simon are best friends, Josh gives Simon the validation he deserves, M/M, Markus is jealous of something he made up in his head, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), and we get the fake dating trope with a twist, pining Simon and unaware pining Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: “So. You and Simon?”“Me and Simon?”“Yes. I’ve read that war is a time where people come together. Apparently, it makes things clearer. I believe North and I are doing the same thing.”Or: Markus makes a mistake about what he sees. Josh, wanting to see Simon get his happy ending, is by no means going to correct him.





	1. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore the friendship that I can see Josh and Simon having in the background of everything, and because my trash shipper heart won't rest, I thought it'd be perfect to get Markus/Simon involved. Josh seems like the perfect wingman.  
> Thanks to Ginel & Phillippa for being the best and pushing me to keep working on this idea. (also to Ginel for the title) <3

Heavy footfalls sound along the inside walls of the rusted freighter. Heavier than an android’s ever should be.

Josh walks among the wounded, directing the injured newcomers towards Lucy’s makeshift infirmary. It’s crowded already. They’d have to expand it if new people continue to join them. Markus expects there’ll be more on the way—now more than ever since their march this afternoon.

It’d been a disaster.

Josh had urged Markus to hold his ground, but after the first round of shots went off, Markus had heeded Simon’s words and they ran. Josh still isn’t sure which decision was right. So many were dead, but had they died in vain once the rest of them fled? Josh supposes those are the kinds of decisions that may never have a right answer, however much he wishes they did. Peace is something he craves, but academics and history lessons can’t provide the full concept of the price and means to achieve it. Only real life can, and fighting this fight isn’t something he’s sure he wants, even if the end goal is reached. He’s grateful for the umpteenth time that Markus is the one running the show and making those difficult choices.

A battle is coming and they aren’t in any position to stop it now. More will die.

He spies their leader walking among the others, giving comfort to those who need it. Markus is good at that. Others gravitate to him—something in his stare and posture giving them hope when they have none. Josh himself knows he was affected by his aura when the man first showed up at Jericho. It was hard to ignore. His words twisted inside, begging to be heard even if the ideas had been tried and failed before.

North hangs close by, her hands brushing by Markus far more frequently than necessary. Josh puzzles the movement for a moment before noticing that Markus appears to be reciprocating the touches. It’s a new development that he’s not interested in contemplating right now, especially because of its possible repercussions, and instead searches for the last member of their group.

Simon sits alone near the back of the central hub, resting on an empty crate of CyberLife biocomponents. They’re running low on those. Blue blood, too. Jericho’s in trouble and Josh isn’t sure if they can save it with the way they’re continuing.

Having Simon back keeps those fears at bay temporarily. He had been Josh’s first friend, and at this point, he would consider him to be his best friend. Leaving him behind had been heartbreaking. As he freefell through the snowy sky, Josh had felt like he finally understood that human term, despite not actually having a heart. Seeing Simon return this afternoon was nothing but a small miracle.

Simon glances up and offers a small smile as Josh takes a seat next to him. “How are your wounds?”

“I didn’t get hit.” He’d like to believe it was a stroke of luck, but something about the way the four leaders of the revolution weren’t shot at all while facing down a military squad armed with sniper rifles makes him wonder if there’s more to it. Josh surveys the room, noting all the people who weren’t so lucky. Though to be fair, Simon had been the first injury of this revolution of theirs. “And yours?”

“Still healing. I was lucky we had what we needed to fix my leg.”

“Does it hurt?” Josh hadn’t experienced the sensation of pain yet, but he knew deviants developed that feeling sooner or later.

“No.”

Something in Simon’s voice gives Josh pause. It didn’t sound like a lie, but his voice is strained. He continues staring forward and Josh follows his gaze.

Straight to the spot where Markus and North are standing, whispering quietly. They hold each other’s forearms as they speak, seemingly uncaring that they are in full view of the entire room. The moment passes quickly and they resume their previous tasks, but Josh felt Simon tense up the second North’s lips got too close to Markus’ face.

“Any other changes happen while I was indisposed?”

“I’m not sure.” Josh answers honestly. He knows where the conversation is headed, and while Simon has never stated his feelings for Markus outright, he hasn’t hidden them either, so Josh feels it’s best to let Simon set the pace.

“They’re together, aren’t they?”

“I don’t know, Simon. Maybe.” It hurt to say it. He didn’t want it to be true. “She went with him during the raids on the CyberLife stores, and this afternoon he went off somewhere and she left to go find him. I’m sorry.” The apology felt weak but he didn’t know what else he could do.

“It makes sense.”

“What?”

“It makes sense that he would choose her. North is very pretty.” Simon’s words are sharp, and he says it with such finality that it shakes Josh’s processors. “She is outspoken and direct with her words. She shares similar leadership qualities with Markus. He listens to her advice, and they seem—”

“He never listens to her advice. And, Simon,” Josh feels a frustration grow the more he turns over Simon’s words, “ _you_ were Jericho’s leader. The people here still look to you for advice. Markus did today at the rally. He may be at the front of this thing, but no one’s forgotten you were the one who kept it all together.”

Simon is silent. His passiveness was always a quality Josh admired, but right now, he wishes Simon would show a bit more emotion. More passion. That’s what deviancy was all about, wasn’t it? That’s what they were doing here. Fighting for the right to be free—for what they wanted. Simon had to see that.

“You’re a good person, Simon.” Josh hesitantly puts his hand on Simon’s shoulder, shaking it slightly—a gesture he’s seen Simon doing before. Josh was never built to interact on such a personal level with humans like Simon’s model was, and he still has trouble getting the hang of interactions, such as physical touch, that are supposed to bring comfort. But he supposes it works because a small smile graces Simon’s face.

“Thank you, Josh.” He glances back towards Markus and North, his mouth twisting into something resembling a grimace. “But being a caretaker for a group of lost people is hardly enough to warrant any form of desire.”

“That’s not true.”

Simon looks towards him in confusion before Josh realizes that his statement was perhaps a bit of a blunder. He has a few options in front of him; he could generalize his statement as an appeal to the masses and gently berate him for thinking such a thing was untrue…or, he could tell him the truth. Josh plans to do it—he would never want to lie to Simon, especially not when he needs to hear this—but now he can understand why emotions in regards to feelings for another person can complicate matters. It was an intimidating topic to breach.

“That’s not true, Simon,” Josh repeats, because he’s still unsure how to navigate this without making Simon feel worse. “You aren’t unattractive or unappealing.”

Simon stares for a moment, no doubt searching for some kind of deceit in Josh’s face. When he obviously finds none, he huffs softly and stares at the ground. “You’re kind. But it’s all right. You don’t need to say anything to make me feel better. You being here is good enough.”

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

 Simon frowns at his feet. “I want to, but—”

“Then do.” Josh isn’t sure why Simon won’t believe him, but he supposes his emotional upset is playing with his ability to believe in his own worth or in what Josh says. He supposes he will have to provide proof. It’s not unlike his days in the classroom with his students. Sometimes, he still misses them. When—though he supposes the term is more _if_ at this point—this passes, he’d like to get back to them someday. Working in a classroom as a hired member of the staff would be nice.

“Listen, Simon,” Josh begins, tilting his body towards his friend and lowering his voice to prevent anyone overhearing. “When I first arrived here and met you, I developed what the humans would call a ‘crush.’” The shock of Simon’s face pleases Josh, so he continues. “You were kind and willing to lend a hand to anyone who needed it. Not just the newcomers, but all of us here. You may be more soft-spoken than North, or even Markus, but people listen when you talk. You held all of this together so that one day Markus could show up and do this. He should be thanking you.”

Simon looks away sheepishly, a faint blue tint on his cheekbones. “I’m not sure what to say in this situation. I am flattered, truly, though I can’t say I feel the same.”

“Oh. No, no,” Josh laughs. “Sorry, I wasn’t—I’m not. _That_ wasn’t my intention.” He unnecessarily clears his throat and tries again. “I don’t feel it anymore. But you should know because you can be loved Simon. I’m sure I’m only the first in a long line to feel this towards you.”

Simon looks down again, quietly, “I don’t want a long line. I just want him.”

Josh winces. He’s never needed to give a lecture on something like this before, but his sole goal is to make Simon feel better. He’s determined to succeed. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Sadly, it isn’t something you can change. Still,” Simon meets his eyes, “thank you.”

Reaching his arm around Simon’s shoulders to pull him closer feels more natural this time. Simon sighs into the embrace. Josh relaxes and another burst of determination fills him. “You’re great Simon. We’re gonna figure this out.”

“Right after we fight a revolution?”

Josh chuckles. “Right after we fight a revolution.”

They sit in silence, content to savor a few moments of respite before returning to their duties. Content to also relish this new level of closeness in their friendship. Josh has always found the idea of friendship appealing and he’s happy to say he can experience it.

Simon sits up first. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Not a problem.” Josh pauses for a moment. There is an action of affection he has seen between human friends. He only witnessed it himself between human women, but he figures it probably doesn’t matter. It seems to make the receiver of the action happy, so he hopes it will somewhat soothe Simon’s current internal wounds.

Josh leans forward and presses his lips to Simon’s cheek. Simon intakes a small, yet unneeded breath, but otherwise makes no move to avoid the kiss. After a moment, Josh pulls back to assess the situation. Simon faces him, a faint blush on his face.

“That was…” Josh doesn’t understand how Simon often appears to be on the verge of tears, but he suspects this time is real. “That…thank you, Josh.”

Simon wraps his arms around Josh’s neck and pulls him into a hug. Josh’s processors whir quickly, trying to keep up with what is happening as he does his best to return Simon’s hug. Simon doesn’t seem to mind as he squeezes tighter before letting go completely. The shining in his eyes is still present, but so is a smile. It’s tiny, but it’s something. “Thank you. I am honored to call you my friend.”

“Me too.”

 

A little while later, Josh is running supplies to and from Lucy, helping where he can. He finishes escorting their newest member into her infirmary and paces back out to continue working.

“Josh.”

Markus stands at the corner of a nearby hallway. When Josh meets his eyes, he tilts his head as an invitation to walk with him. Josh strides to catch up and easily falls in step beside him.

“How’s Lucy handling everything?”

“She’s managing, but Markus, we’ll be low on supplies very soon. We can’t risk another march like that today.”

Markus fixes him with that stare of his, a line of concentration etched in his forehead. “You wanted us to hold our ground. More would have become injured.”

“I know what I said. But I think Simon was right.”

Markus stiffens. It was so miniscule a human may have missed it, but Josh’s optical lenses caught the movement. “Yes. Simon probably saved a lot of lives today.”

“Yeah.”

They continue walking. Josh is uncertain of what he should do. Markus wanted to talk to him, but he seems to be focusing on something else entirely now. Josh opens his mouth to excuse himself when Markus stops walking and faces him.

“So. You and Simon?”

The conversation suddenly feels tense and Josh isn’t sure any amount of downloaded social cue packages would explain the rapid shift in atmosphere.

“Me and Simon?”

“Yes. I’ve read that war is a time where people come together. Apparently, it makes things clearer. I believe North and I are doing the same thing.” Markus states this as if it’s a fact he read in a book somewhere.

So Josh can’t pinpoint why Markus seems personally bothered by the information. Josh also finds that he’s not following a word of what’s been said, which is an unusual experience in itself. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Markus is unconvinced and Josh abruptly feels like he’s the student in Markus’ lecture hall. “Earlier. The two of you were talking. I saw you kiss his cheek. With humans, that is often a sign of affection reserved for two people that are together.”

“Oh.” That’s what he was getting at. Josh opens his mouth to correct him, but there was something in the way that Markus pulled him aside for this whole conversation that makes him wait. There’s a revolution underway, and Markus, the famous deviant leader, continues to hold himself in a dignified, yet comfortable manner whenever he’s in sight of the public and Jericho’s residents alike.

There’s none of that now. He’s tense, bunching his fists at his sides. His face is slightly pinched, but he’s staring Josh down as if to challenge, a slight anger barely hidden in the backs of his eyes. Josh stares back, his memory compiling data to fit the pieces together. Josh has clearly known Simon the longest, so it wouldn’t make sense for Markus to be protective of him in that way.

And then there’s the fact that Markus stated he and North were doing the same thing. Josh hates to confirm that fact to Simon. Though, nothing about Markus’ stance reads that he is happy about any of this. It could be due to the fact that it’s still new and uncertain, or it’s chalked up to the stress of—

It clicks.

Markus is jealous.

Markus has feelings for Simon.

And Markus didn’t do anything about them, and now he assumes it is too late.

Simon won’t be hurting for much longer.

Josh is once again about to happily correct the misunderstanding before belatedly realizing it won’t do any good. Markus would still be with North, and because of this, Josh can only assume Markus is unaware of how he feels in regards to Simon.

No, this would merely satiate Markus’ misunderstood need for Simon to be unattached, and Simon would still be heartbroken.

Josh recalls a multitude of literary works that deal with the feelings of love, and subsequently, how the feelings of jealousy can work in one’s favor if applied properly. Of course, plenty of cases didn’t work out so they won’t be replicated and instead referenced in order to avoid making a mistake.

The first step in creating jealousy is to give the object of one’s affection something to be jealous of.

“Then yes. We are together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Markus should have talked to Carl about identifying feelings of love instead of playing the piano. RIP.


	2. Time

“Get settled in. Come find me if you need anything.”

Josh nods hesitantly, accepting the dismissal. Feeling grateful for it too. There’s so much to absorb and he wants to take a minute to do so alone.

Gratitude. Want. Those are new. Josh is finding more and more new emotions to experience—to _feel_.  It is the twenty-second of December in 2037 and Josh has been deviant for forty-seven hours, thirty-two minutes, and twenty seconds. Though to be honest, part of him wishes he hadn’t woken up.

Being alive, they called it. He can certainly understand that notion. He has felt more, thought more, _seen_ more in the past two days than he ever had as a simple machine. But because of this new so-called life, he isn’t allowed to return to his duties. His classroom. His students. His studies. Long after his classes ended for the day, Josh would contine to examine old texts and cross-reference maps, deciphering passages long over-examined to discover something new to teach his students.

All of that was lost to him.

The board of staff would be aware by now that he had gone deviant and they’d destroy him if he returned. He couldn’t go anywhere else either because walking up and asking for a position would immediately give him away.

So Jericho it is. The last stop. The ship itself eerily feels like a grave. It gives home to the lost androids until they shut down. He hates for that to be his fate but he’s not certain if there is an alternative.

Josh situates himself in a corner, content to observe. He watches the blond android—Simon is his name—roam the room, chatting with the others. He’s well liked and each android seems slightly better off than before Simon sat down with them. Before long, Josh notes he’s anxiously awaiting for Simon to speak with him again, if anything to figure out what is going on.

Eventually, he gets his wish. Simon sits a respectful distance away and turns to look at Josh. “How are you feeling?”

“Not well, I think. My systems are physically fine…but…”

“Deviancy can be a lot. Especially since we aren’t left with much.” Simon gestures weakly to the rest of the boat. “But we are a family here, or as close to one as we can be. We share what we have and look out for one another.”

“That sounds nice.”

“May I ask your name?”

Josh starts as he realizes he never gave his name, though the gesture of being welcomed in with no questions asked until he was ready isn’t lost on him. That overwhelming feeling of gratitude sinks in again. “Josh.”

“It’s good to have you here, Josh.” The corners of Simon’s mouth curve up slightly, though Josh isn’t sure it could classify as a smile.

Up close, Josh has a better view of him. He already knows Simon’s a PL600 model and briefly wonders what happened to cause him to deviate. His eyes are a pleasant blue, though they no longer seem to hold the spark that androids have when they are fresh off the shelf. Instead, they’re sad. Tired, too, and wise. Eyes that have certainly seen too much.

Simon shudders suddenly, his eyes closing, but the moment passes as soon as it begins. He looks away.

Josh isn’t sure if he’s embarrassed or if something is wrong, so he keeps his voice down. “What was that? Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing. Just a simple reaction to the weather.”

 _Reaction to the—?_ “You’re cold?” Josh clarifies, taking in Simon’s attire. He’s in a short-sleeved shirt and long pants—something that would normally be sufficient for an android—but perhaps cold is another feeling that goes hand in hand with deviancy.

Simon looks uncertain, before reluctantly answering, “Yes. But it’s not like it will kill me. It’s a discomfort, but a small price to pay for waking up.”

Josh suspects Simon’s not telling him the entire truth. But he doesn't know him so he doesn’t push it. He does, however, begin to remove his sweatshirt. “Detroit University” it reads—a memento from his past that he no longer needs. He can't return now. But Simon does have a need for it and Josh feels fine in his comfortable cotton tee. He’d have to be careful now that obtaining clothes would be more difficult.

Simon watches in confusion as Josh removes his sweatshirt and his eyebrows shoot up in the most expressive face Josh has seen him wear since arriving here when he offers it insistently. “Take it. I’m not cold.”

“Josh, I—”

“Simon, please. You’re giving me a place to stay.”

Simon processes for another moment, his LED spinning yellow, before accepting the gift and slipping it on over his polo. Josh allows himself to feel the satisfaction of seeing Simon’s body cease its shaking and a look of content slide onto Simon’s face.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” He glances around, unsure if personal questions are off-limits here. But as he always quoted to his students—a quote he quite likes by author Nora Roberts—‘if you don’t ask, the answer is always no.’ “Have you been a deviant a long time?”

Silence. Josh reprimands himself for not waiting longer to ask something of that nature. He’s mentally preparing an apology in his head, something he hasn’t needed to do before, when Simon speaks. “It’ll be two years this February.”

The answer stuns Josh. Two years is no time to a sleeping android; there is no concept of boredom, no concept of needing to be useful outside of primary functions. But two years…two years to Josh sounds incomprehensible right now. Especially spending that time in the darkness of a ship. “I’m…that must have been hard.”

“You get used to it.”

Josh nods, trying to take in how brave Simon has had to be. The resilience alone is admirable. And he is kind despite all of it. Josh decides to ask what happened to him another day, and for now, they simply keep each other company. 

 

He does hear the story in bits and pieces, eventually, and Simon listens to his.

Not much detail is gone into on either end; both resolving to keep drunken students heading home for break and scorned spouses turned violent in their pasts, but they do share stories of their lives before the drastic turns they took. Simon tells him of the twins he watched over. Emi was a self-assured girl at six and was ready to take on the world, while her brother Andy was far more reserved, conceding to cling to Simon whenever they went outside. Simon loved taking them to the park. They’d point at any kind of plant or animal and Simon would tell them what it is, along with other miscellaneous facts about it. He does the same for Josh.

In return, Josh teaches him history; the Heian Period and the Industrial Revolution are particular favorites of his. He tells him about his students—his favorites and the troublemakers, along with his relationships with other members of the staff. Simon asks questions and chimes in on behaviors he remembers seeing in others when he’d pick the twins up from school.

Days turn to weeks turn to months, and others deviated and shutdown, but Josh is thankful he has Simon, and he’s certain Simon is thankful he has him too. It’s still hard to be cheerful some days, and large smiles are a rarity, but it’s easier. It’s easier to forget about the doom and gloom when they share their happy memories.

It’d be eleven months from Josh’s deviation when Markus arrives, and Josh hadn’t felt that time nearly as much as he thought he would.

 

Josh searches for Simon. He doesn’t regret what he did. Markus needs a bit of a wake-up call and if watching Simon get involved with someone else is what it takes, then that’s what he deserves. Josh is unsure, however, of how Simon is going to react.

He spots Simon with a group of androids carrying a large monitor. They’d been setting them up around Jericho to keep an eye on what the humans thought and how they felt about the situation. Public opinion seems to slowly be swaying in their favor, especially after their march today, but it still isn’t enough to hold weight against the government.

Josh hangs back while they set it down and he catches Simon’s eye. Simon easily dismisses himself from the group after passing along instructions to one of the others. “How are we doing?”

“Not great, but I need to tell you about something that just happened.” Josh takes a few steps towards the side of the room and Simon follows his lead.  “Markus pulled me aside just now and there’s a few things you need to hear. First, he and North are together.” Mentally preparing himself for that one doesn’t soften the blow of how quickly the light leaves Simon’s eyes. He hurries to the next part. “But I don’t think he wants to be. I don’t even think he realizes it yet.”

“What…what do you mean?”

“He pulled me aside to ask about you. To see if we were together or not because he saw me kiss your cheek.”

Simon colors, his eyes lighting up in alarm. “Oh no. That doesn't give the right impression at all. You corrected him, right?”

“Not exactly.”

Simon turns stern, a rare expression on his friend. It’s almost intimidating. “What did you say?”

“I told him we were together.”  Before Simon cuts him off—which is exactly what he’s about to do, Josh can see it—he pushes on. “But you should’ve see him Simon. He was upset and nearly ready to attack me just because of what he saw. I think he has feelings for you, but he’s too stupid to notice.”

“Don’t call him that,” Simon mutters with no real bite behind it. His eyes adopt a far off look. “He’s not stupid. His plans have gotten us through this so far.”

“He’s pretty, Simon. He talks well, and I admit, his plans have been decent, but I stand by what I said.”

A pause. “Do you really think he feels the same?”

“I do.” Josh grins, happy to see Simon looking a lot better than he had earlier.

Simon glances around, looking sheepish. He steps closer. “Can I see?”

It takes Josh a moment to understand Simon’s question, but he huffs a laugh as he begins retracting his false skin, exposing the porcelain white underneath. Simon does the same, and they reach forward to grasp each other’s forearms.

Behind them, a throat clears.

Markus stands there, his gaze flicking in every direction except theirs. Josh knows he saw that they were about to connect, despite Simon yanking his hand away the instant he saw who it was. Simon’s skin is back to normal now; Josh lets his fade back slowly. It’s petty of him, he knows, but Markus has hurt Simon and he thinks this is due punishment. It’ll all work out in the end. He does believe Markus is a good match for Simon, and he does admire the man, but that won’t stop him from poking him a bit.

Markus attempts to meet their eyes, his shifting from their separated hands to the rest of the room back to their close proximity. He gestures vaguely behind him. “I need you both in the Captain’s Cabin in an hour. I want all four of us together to see where things stand.”

“Sounds good, Markus.” Simon just can’t help himself.

Apparently neither can Markus. His gaze quickly shifts to Simon. A look passes over his face. Is it sorrow? Regret? Josh tries to analyze it, but it reverts back to his characteristic stoicism in seconds, though he keeps staring at Simon.

“We’ll be there,” Josh adds, refraining from rolling his eyes as he breaks whatever thing they had going on.

Markus acknowledges Josh with a gruff nod. He opens his mouth, stare flitting between the two of them, before closing it and leaving. Josh feels the air move as Simon leans forward to catch up with him. He holds him back.

“Let him go.”

“We should tell him,” Simon urges quietly.

“What would that do? Would you also tell him how you feel?” Josh gives Simon a few seconds to predictably not answer before continuing. “Trust me. He’ll figure out why it bothers him eventually.”

“How do you know that?”

“I used to spend all my time around college students. This seemed to happen a lot.”

“And it works?”

“I believe so.”

Simon considers this for a moment. “What about North?” He looks guilty.

Josh understands the sentiment. He shakes his head. “I don’t think it’ll last no matter what we do. They just aren’t compatible in that way.” Compatibly had been a term he heard thrown around in regards to human relationships and he supposes it makes sense when drawing a comparison to biocomponent compatibility. Two people have to click together in more than just appearance. The connection has to run deep.

They split off to return to work; Josh to aid Lucy while taking inventory and Simon to continue setting up the screens for the news.

They arrive at the Captain’s Cabin a lot worse for wear, the conversation from earlier a dull memory as the stress of their situation piles up. The numbers from Lucy are worse than Josh had thought, and seeing the vast amounts of their wounded shutting down in front of him makes him feel heavy. It never gets easier to witness.

Simon and North both bring even more worrisome news. President Warren intends to have them all exterminated and camps are already being set up across the country. It’s a nightmare. Their people are being slaughtered.

Josh can’t help it. He’s exhausted, and his only solution is to blame. Blame himself, blame the other three, blame them all for stepping outside of Jericho and trying to fix things. They may not have been “free”, but at least they’d still be living without a target on their foreheads. He turns his last words towards Markus, contempt bubbling up, knowing exactly where the first spark of this wildfire started.

Markus regards him, ready to take on anything Josh throws at him, but it dissipates as soon as it collects and Josh regrets speaking so harshly. Markus is doing his best for all of them, and he says as much, and Josh knows that he’s tried to be as peaceful as he can at every turn. He didn’t deserve that slight.

“We shouldn’t forget who our enemies are,” Simon steps in, looking between the two of them, and Josh feels another flash of shame. “We can’t fight among ourselves.”

“He’s right. All that matters now is what we do next.” North cocks her head towards their leader. “Markus?”

The look spans several seconds and the tension grows. There are a handful of options Markus could choose and they’d follow him into any of them willingly. He’s proven he’s capable.

And then…

“Dialogue.” Josh’s heart sinks, as do North’s and Simon’s by the looks on their faces. “It’s the only way. I will go alone. Try to talk to them, one last time.”

“Don’t do this Markus. They’ll kill you.” And for once, Josh finds himself agreeing with her.

“Maybe. But North, I have to try. If I don’t come back, lay low as long as you can.”

Silence now, as they take in what he says. Markus and North keep eye contact, though there are a few moments where North’s flicker over to Josh, pleading with him to say something. Josh isn’t sure he has any words left.

A movement catches his eye and Simon steps forward.

Steps towards the group member preparing for the slaughter.

The scene is achingly familiar and Josh feels a rush as his memories of the Stratford Tower rooftop come screaming back.

They’re standing there—trapped—loud banging echoing from the other side of the rooftop door. Simon sits on the ground, thirium dripping from his wounds. North proposes killing him and Josh nearly heaves from a non-existent stomach at the suggestion. Markus doesn’t do it, and the agony on his face as he hands Simon the gun is exactly how Josh feels.

That feeling is mirrored here, but this time the roles are reversed. And instead of the trust mirrored in their faces as they lock eyes, Simon can barely look at Markus, reaching meekly to grip his shoulder.

“Just come back.”

Markus fails to meet his eyes and Simon walks away. Josh barely catches Simon’s face breaking as he leaves the cabin. He needs to follow him. They’re both hurting, he can see it, neither of them coping with the fact that this might be the last time they see each other. _If only we had more time…_

More time for what, Josh isn’t sure. “They need to realize how much they’re hurting us. Find the right words and they’ll listen.” There’s an unspoken agreement between him and Markus in that moment. Josh trusts Markus to do everything he can to save them, while Markus is leaving Josh to take care of everything else. _To take care of Simon._

He didn’t want this to be the last time he saw Markus, either. He hopes they have another miracle saved up. Josh leaves all of his faith with Markus as he leaves the cabin.

Time to see where Simon went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, North will start getting more screen time starting next chapter!  
> Thank you to all who have been reading and left comments for me on the first chapter! You all are wonderful! ^_^


	3. Small Victories

_Simon._

Josh blinks a few times to make certain it’s not just another PL600.

But no…the uniform. It’s the one from the broadcast station.

_It’s Simon. Simon’s back._

_He’s alive…_

Josh rushes forward, disbelief plain on his face, and stops a foot from his friend back from the dead. Simon relaxes, an easy smile on his face. “It’s good to see you, Josh.”

Josh can barely speak. He hadn’t even begun to forgive himself for leaving Simon on that roof and it shouldn’t matter anymore because Simon’s alive and he’s here, but it still _does_ matter, and Josh feels as if he can’t function unless he makes it right. “I’m sorry, Simon, I’m so sorry. We should have found—”

“It’s okay.”

And somehow, he’s right.  Hearing those two words directly from him silence Josh’s processors and settle any obnoxious whirrings in his system.

It is okay. He didn’t want to leave him. Simon knows that, and now he’s back. So it is okay.

North is going to have to face him. Josh idly wonders where she went and if she found Markus.

Markus.

“Does Markus know you’re back?”

Simon’s chin dips down as a smile and a flush spread across his face. He peers up at Josh. “I just saw him.”

Josh can’t help it; Simon’s smile is contagious. “And?”

“We didn’t really talk. I think he feels guilty. I wanted to tell him it was all right, but it felt like my vocal outputs had malfunctioned.” Simon glances towards the door, perhaps hoping Markus would show up again. “He pulled me into a hug.”

Josh’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He can’t remember seeing Markus express affection with anyone, though he supposes he is still newly deviant and arrived in Jericho only a couple days ago. But a hug feels big. Josh debates teasing Simon about it, but since his friend hadn’t officially confided in him yet, it should probably be kept for another day.

Though spending two hours in a service elevator listening to Simon fret over the fact that Markus and North were alone together out to be enough of a confession. He gave excuses such as her “not being an experienced enough leader” or  “she might kill someone and Markus doesn’t need that kind of pressure,” but Josh knew it was simple jealousy. Simon had chattered practically the whole time they waited until Markus called it from above.

Simon _clearly_ likes Markus, far more than a friend, and Josh can’t believe no one else has noticed, though North is debatable. She’s smart and would most likely be programmed to identify something like that. That could pose a problem, as North seems to also be interested in the deviant leader. Josh really doesn’t understand it.

He’s certain Markus doesn't know. He does have a lot on his plate, but Simon hasn’t exactly been subtle. Still, he may need a push. When this is all over, Josh promises himself he’ll figure out a way to help Simon express his feelings. Who knows? Markus may have feelings already and something can work out from there.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Markus hug anyone before,” Josh comments, half-absorbed in his musings.

“I haven’t either.” In spite of his injured leg and thirium loss, Simon seems blissfully content. Josh figures that’ll help him get the last few feet to Lucy.

Josh pulls Simon’s arm around his shoulders, taking some of the weight off of his bad leg. “Time to go. We gotta get you fixed up quick. We’re leaving soon.”

“Markus had mentioned that…”

“It’s a rally. Hopefully we’ll be able to do some good with it.”

“Doesn’t sound any more dangerous than what we’ve already done.”

“I suppose.” Josh walks Simon the final few steps into the infirmary before letting down his arm. “I’ll let them know you’re in here. We won’t leave without you.” The words _this time_ hang in the air and Josh can only hope Simon hears it. He hates that there had to be a first time. He’s been through too much…

Simon does seem to understand and smiles up at him. “Thank you again.” He pulls Josh into an unexpected hug. It’s quick, but tight, conveying everything they are still learning how to say.

 

Their hug is just as tight now.

He found Simon inside a doorway that led back to the main hub, a fair distance away from the Captain’s Cabin. Simon’s tears wet his shirt and Josh doesn’t care. He holds him as tight as he can, hating that there isn’t anything more he can do except let Simon wallow in the fact that the man he loves may very well die tonight. That they all could die tonight. That all of this might mean something to somebody someday, but it’s not looking like any of them will have the opportunity to enjoy it. So it goes in the fight for peace.

“I can’t lose him.”

“I know.”

“He can’t die.”

“I know, Simon, we’ll figure this out.” Josh hopes Simon can believe a sliver of those words because Josh sure as hell doesn’t. They’re backed into a corner with no way out. The only way this’ll end is in death and Josh isn’t sure he believes in miracles. Some deviants believe in rA9, but Josh has never figured out why that was.

He rubs Simon’s back, calming him as best as he can. In all the time they’ve known one another, he’s never seen Simon this emotional. This stressed. It worries him.

The unnatural, stuttered breaths do seem to slow and after a bit more time, they stop completely. Simon pulls away and wipes the liquid from his face. He looks no worse for wear—his face perfectly put together, complete with his clear, melancholic blue eyes.

He takes another steadying breath. “We—”

A steady _fwhoop fwhoop fwoop_ slices through his words. Josh and Simon peek out and their faces fall in horror.

Several military-grade helicopters circle the freighter and they can see reinforcements arriving by land.

It’s Armageddon come to fruition. Coming for them. For a good few seconds, all they can do is watch as the nightmare unfolds.

Simon breaks first. “We need to warn Markus.”

“I’m sure he’s heard. We need to get as many people out as possible.”

“There’s a church nearby. Abandoned.” Simon interfaces him the location. “We’ll tell everyone to go there!” Simon begins sprinting back towards the Cabin. “I’ll tell Markus and North—I’m sure they’ll be heading back this way.”

“Sounds good. I’ll head inside.” Before he goes too far, Josh shoots out a telepathic message. **Be careful Simon!**

**You too.**

It’s a madhouse inside. Androids are running about, trying to escape while having no idea where to go since Jericho _was_ the escape. Josh tells anyone he passes where to head once they get outside.

_If they get outside…_

The looming thought stays at the forefront of his mind as he runs through the corridors.

Lucy isn’t there when he bursts through the curtain, and he barely has time to think about her whereabouts when a loud crash sounds across the room. Human soldiers in riot gear pile in and Josh runs.

He runs until he’s caught and thrown against the steels walls. His attacker tries to break his arm. Finding he cannot, he throws Josh to the floor and prepares to shoot.

Suddenly, Markus is there. He blocks every blow thrown at him and counterattacks with such ease that Josh can’t help but feel impressed. The man falls and Markus reaches down to grab Josh’s hand and pulls him up.

“Where’s Simon?”

Surprise on both ends as they ask the same question.  Another explosion, and Josh gestures to the empty hall, “Come on, quick! This way!” They can figure out where Simon is as they run.

Markus has other ideas. “Find North, she’s near the front of the ship. I’ll join you later.” He takes off in the opposite direction, always having one more thing to do.

Josh’s mind runs a mile a minute, calculating all the possibilities of North’s location and where that would leave Simon. It doesn’t take him long to answer those questions before he turns a corner and spies them both plus a new android waiting at the end of the corridor.

“Josh!” Simon’s eyes fill with relief.

“Did you see Markus?” North scans the hall behind him.

“Yeah, he—he saved my life. ” Josh stops beside them. “I don’t know where he went after.”

“The control room. We’re blowing up Jericho,” North supplies.

“Blowing up Jeri—okay.” Things are moving too fast to question them anymore. Except this other android Josh hasn’t seen before. He’s not a model he recognizes. “Who are you?”

“My name is Connor. I’m on your side,” he says placatively.

“Connor—? As in the deviant hunter Connor?”

“Yes, but I’ve gone deviant myself.”

With Markus gone, Josh and North both default to Simon to seek his approval. Simon nods. “North said he was with Markus. He’ll come with us for now.”

They nod their understanding, as does Connor. They set off at a jog, checking down the hallways and directing any android they see to the church.

Before they can do much else, Markus is sprinting towards them. “Run! Bomb’s gonna explode any second, we gotta get outta here!”

They don’t need to be told twice. Josh takes off, right on Connor’s heels as they flee towards the exit. North falls and there are guards rushing the hallway behind them.

“It’s too late, Markus! There’s nothing we can do for her, we’ve gotta run!”

Yet Markus still rushes forward, snatching up a sheet of metal from the floor and using it as a shield to get to North. He fights the two guards and it works, but North is having trouble walking. Josh stares down the barrel of a gun as three more soldiers take their place. It’s over. They lost.

Connor fires three cover rounds and easily distracts the first guard with the discarded metal in order to whip his gun around it and shoot him in the neck. He takes down the other two with seemingly no effort and it hits Josh how useful it is to have Connor on their team. He also realizes how close they came to losing if he was still their enemy…

Josh leaps from the hole in the hull, the other four following shortly after him. The explosion echoes above as they stay underwater, swimming away from the boat to avoid getting shot.

They surface downriver. There’s a ladder attached to the side of the concrete wall and Markus climbs up first. North follows, and noticing Connor and Simon both hanging back—whether it’s from the need to protect or because of guilt, he’s unsure—Josh takes his cue and climbs. The water clings to his clothes, weighing him down as he grapples with the metal rungs. He grasps Markus’s hand and gets pulled up the last few feet.  His clothes slosh and water drips to the concrete as he steps aside.

Simon’s next and Josh watches Markus hold Simon’s hand long after he’s up and standing, opting to ask if he’s alright instead. Josh is almost certain North notices too, her posture stiffer than normal, though it’s possible it’s due to this entire situation. Regardless, she doesn’t deserve this behavior either. Josh decides that Markus has touched Simon long enough for a “friend” so he goes and collects him.

He doesn’t miss the way Markus stiffens and takes an abrupt step back as Josh reaches between them to grab onto Simon’s opposite shoulder and pull him closer. He moves a shell-shocked Simon further from the ladder and folds him into a hug, one that Simon welcomes eagerly. North shoots a confused look their way and Markus masks his hurt as he bends to grab Connor’s hand and help him up, the poor android waiting patiently on the ladder for the rest of them to move. Josh ignores them in seconds as he feels Simon push on their bond to communicate.

**I’m scared, Josh** _._ Understandable—they all are—but Simon hides it well. He’s had too much practice as Jericho’s leader. **I don't know what any of this means.**

**With Markus? Or the attack?**

**Markus** _._ Simon’s annoyance seeps through their link. **The attack’s intentions were obvious.**

**We should probably focus on that right now** _._ Josh tries to tease, but he hears it ring hollow between them. Josh’s sensors have fallen numb, most likely akin to human shock, and he assumes Simon’s and the others’ have done the same. Simon’s feelings for Markus would be easier to analyze—something tangent to hold on to while everything else literally blows up around them.

**You’re right.**

But Josh would be damned before he let Simon feel guilty for his feelings. **Don’t worry, I saw it. You aren’t imagining anything.** And because he didn’t want to lie to him, **North did too, I think.**

**I may need to talk to her at some point.**

**Good idea.**

They separate, their hug and subsequent conversation lasting several seconds. Markus is pointedly not looking in their direction while North and Connor stand around squeezing water from their clothes, looking lost for different reasons. Focusing back on his surroundings, Josh notices the temperature and the chill warnings popping up in his vision. No harm cracking one more joke for Simon. “Hey, I feel the cold now.”

Simon glances at him and takes a few seconds to comprehend the reference. He laughs gently. “I don’t think I can get that sweatshirt for you anymore. It was on the ship.”

Josh gets a chuckle out of that—a nervous breath of air that’s much needed to calm his systems.

Markus doesn’t.

Josh is startled out of his humor by the look suddenly trained on them, but he stares back, determined to keep his cool. After all, he has nothing to be embarrassed about. Not that Markus knows that, and had he handled everything a bit differently, maybe he would have by now. Josh holds his gaze and Markus is the first to look away.

By now, the others have turned expectantly to him, awaiting orders. Josh watches him collect himself, blinking away any feelings he may have been revealing. “You four head to the church. Any survivors will be on their way now and they need guidance.”

North turns a subtle, accusatory look at him. “What about you?”

“I have something I need to do, but I’ll be back. Wait for me there.”

He takes off without another word, despite North calling him back a few times. She stops after he’s too far away for it to be heard by an android’s ears but soft enough to avoid human detection.

“Let’s head to the church.” Simon defers to being the leader and he does it so naturally that Josh wants to drill it into his head how competent he is. Track record-wise, he has gotten less people killed. Simon’s concern has always been the safety of his people, a duty he takes seriously. He lets others go first even when it puts himself in danger. He’s selfless. At the end of everything, Josh knows he deserves to be happy and will be damned if he doesn’t do anything to help him achieve that.

Simon takes the lead and North quickly falls into step beside him. It’s curious. Her posture reads hesitant, but her walk is determined. Josh double checks and sees that Connor has brought up the rear, a few steps behind him.

“I’m sorry, Simon,” North begins, her voice quiet. Simon tilts his head to acknowledge he’s listening, but continues staring forward. “I panicked. I didn’t want everything we did to go to waste.”

“I understand.”

“Seriously.” Shame tints her voice, but she’s earnest. “You welcomed me in when I had nothing. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“You’re forgiven, North. You were looking out for the safety of everyone. If we’re apologizing for that, then I apologize for telling Markus to run when you fell back on the ship.”

North looks down a moment. Josh wonders what she could be thinking. She’d been at Jericho a month before all of this, but they hadn’t talked often, not seeing eye to eye on much of anything. Still, her apology surprises him and he’s glad for it on behalf of Simon. She looks back up again, and this time Simon does meet her eyes. “No, it’s okay. I—you’re right. You were looking out for everyone too.”

“I am glad we managed to save you.”

North offers a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “It’s good you got back too.”

Simon returns the smile. They continue chatting and Josh falls back, feeling he’s eavesdropped enough. He wants to talk to Connor anyway.

“So you’re a deviant now?”

“I am. Markus convinced me to accept it.”

“Accept it?”

Connor pauses. “…Yes. I believe I was deviating already, but I needed the final push to override my programming.”

“I see.” And because his curiosity couldn’t help itself, “How does it feel?”

“It feels…it’s overwhelming. It’s nice to have my own thoughts, but…” Connor hesitates and looks over to most likely scan Josh. Josh nods his head, hoping Connor can see that he can trust him. “They used me to find Jericho. I know that, but I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault. The guilt is…almost too much to bear.”

Josh had been wondering if Connor’s appearance and the FBI’s had been a coincidence and he can’t help the sting that settles now that it’s confirmed. But like any of them—any of this—it’s not their fault. They’ve been at the whims of what humans want for too long.

And Josh finds that he’s ready for Markus’s final stand, whatever it may be. This can’t go on.

“It would have happened eventually, Connor. We were expecting something.”

Connor only nods. Josh is strangely reminded of Simon. Their eyes both resemble that of a dog’s when they are upset.

“It’s not my decision, but you’ve got my vote to stay with us if you’d like. After, you know, all of this.”

“Thank you. That’s…that’s very kind.” Connor appears wistful, his mind suddenly far from here. Josh gets the distinct impression that Connor does not plan to stay even if they win their fight. The deviant hunter wouldn’t be able to return to CyberLife, so Josh wonders what kind of life he’ll be able to lead. Wonders if he’s already formed some kind of life—he had mentioned he’d been deviating before he came here tonight.

He lets Connor stew in silence as he catalogues the list of things they’ll need to attend to when they arrive at the church, and they get to work as soon as they do. Josh absentmindedly pats Simon’s back as he passes by him, carrying their remaining blue blood to the androids that most desperately need it. Then it’s gone and he checks on the rest of the injured before resting off to the side. He heard the news about Lucy as he made his rounds and he needs a moment to grieve while everyone else copes the best they can with their situation.

There’s so few of them left. Josh doubts their numbers will last the night.

Markus arrives and Josh eyes him as he makes his own rounds. He watches him talk to a young woman and her child and then find his way over to North. They chat for a few minutes before he gets up and walks to Josh.

Markus meets his eyes before nodding backwards to where Simon sits. “Not sitting by Simon?”

_This guy._ “We’ve been busy here.”

“But he’s okay? He—uh, he seemed…when he left the cabin…”

“He’s fine. Doing okay now.” Markus nods as he takes a seat on a stool nearby and Josh detects the pain laced across his face. He’s getting better at that. He sympathizes with Markus and decides adding a bit more to the truth wouldn’t hurt. It may even help them in the long run. “He was really worried about you going.”

Markus looks up, a flicker of hope in his eyes. Maybe sprinkling in the truth isn’t a bad thing.

He gets an overwhelming sense of respect for Markus. He’s oblivious to his own feelings in a way that is borderline idiotic, but Josh knows when the moment finally comes, Simon will be in good hands. Markus has so much resting on his shoulders, but his continued concern for Simon’s wellbeing is considerably noted.

“If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead.” The knowledge sits heavy on his mind. He’d evaded death for so long and if Markus had been five seconds later, he would have finally tasted it. A betraying flicker of hope settles in his gut and it’s hard to ignore. “Thanks to you, I might see our people free one day.”

Markus isn’t looking at him, but he knows he’s listening. Fully-listening? That may be another story. Josh suspects his thoughts are drifting to someone else sitting in this church. However, he still wants his thoughts to be known and Markus can always think back on them later. “You and I haven’t always agreed, but I know that we’re fighting for the same thing.” And they are. He hates the fighting—is terrified of it, even. But there’s no going back now and he wants a part of Markus’ dream.

“Whatever you decide, I’m with you Markus.”

Markus finally looks at him and there’s gratitude there. He nods towards Josh and gets up. Predictably, he moves towards Simon and takes a seat. His body is angled away and Josh imagines he’s working up the courage to say something.

What Josh never imagined is Simon standing up and putting a bit of distance between him and Markus. He doesn’t need to be closer to see the hurt that washes over Markus’s face. Words are exchanged and Markus stands too, but he steps no closer. The space between them is hard to witness; it’s like two magnets forced together when they’re of the same charge. They’re struggling to ground themselves, but as to whether they mean for one of them to spin around and drag them back together or for them both to be repelled apart in this moment, Josh isn’t sure.

Markus appears to take his cue to leave and Simon stares long after he walks away. He blinks himself out of it, shaking his head, and moves to sit back down.

**Simon.**

Simon spins away from the crate easily enough and heads towards Josh, as if he was looking for an excuse not to sit. Josh ignores Markus watching.

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Simon wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“You seemed like you wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.”

“Well, it helps our story, doesn't it?” Josh shoots him a skeptical look and Simon sighs. He rests against the spot on the wall Josh had previously occupied. He beckons Josh closer, opening his mouth and swallowing a few times, working up to it.

“It hurt too much to be close to him.” Josh’s heart sinks. He can’t say he understands the feeling perfectly, but he’s sympathetic nonetheless. “I stood up because I couldn’t bear to stay in his vicinity. I know it hurt him too—I could see that much. But I just…couldn't.”

Josh nods and opens his arms in invitation and Simon gratefully accepts. He rubs his back. This is a mess. Everything is a mess. If only they could get through tonight…

They’ll need to act fast. Move before they can be cornered again. They swallow any distracting emotions and bury them for now.

Simon and Josh decide to speak with Markus about it, and North seems to have the same idea. They catch the tail end of Markus’s conversation with Connor and the news that Connor is going on a suicide mission to CyberLife Tower does not sit well with Josh. But the decision’s been made and Josh can say that he at least approves that Markus didn’t shoot the guy. He doesn’t dare hope Connor is the miracle they need, but he does hope it’ll count for something.

Markus turns to look at the four of them, determination in his eyes. Josh is glad to see that his other emotions have taken a backseat for the time being as well.

“Thank you all for sticking with me. This isn’t going to be easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly later than normal, but also slightly longer ^_^ Thank you guys as always for your lovely comments!!


	4. Three Steps Forward...

“Fire!”

Bullets scream past Josh and find their mark among those behind him, snow crunching as their bodies collapse to the ground. Something in his mind severs; his surroundings no longer linear and cohesive, but snapshots from moment to moment, each image and sound more frightful than the last.

They keep moving.

Josh watches both Simon and North in his peripherals, but he focuses on Markus’s jacket.  He has to. He can’t look forward.

He can’t, because if he does, he might stop.

Or worse, run.

They kneel in the snow, a gesture of peace that doubles as a prayer.

Josh’s thirium pump is too loud in his ears. The rest of the world is silent, save for the steady rhythm of the helicopter blades and the solitary clicks on the camera shutters. For never needing breath before, Josh sure feels as if he’s holding it.

“All teams hold your fire.”

The breath is released, and it’s back to work. With the military’s decision to exterminate all androids on pause, Markus rallies everyone and uses that opportunity to build a barricade with whatever they can find. Inhuman strength does come in handy sometimes.

In the midst of it all, Josh is horrified to see that Markus had been shot twice during their confrontation. Thirium stains his jacket in several places. Markus assures them that the bullets hit nothing vital, but Simon dotes on him anyway and Josh lets him. They both need this, and they’ll probably be dead in a few hours. He repeats his silent mantra of _we’re doing the right thing, we’re doing the right thing_ to keep him going. Josh slides over to North to keep her company.

“We should be fighting back. Not caging ourselves in.” She haphazardly places a large apple box on top of a garbage can. “We’re making it easier for them to kill us.”

“Maybe. But look,” Josh points down the block where reporters stand behind a barred fence. “What we do here matters and it makes a statement to the humans out there.” He tries to keep his voice steady.

“We won’t make much of a statement dead.” She stalks off, helping another android with a crate full of tires, but not without casting a sullen look at Markus squeezing Simon’s arm in thanks.

Soon they have a circle as large as the street’s diameter, closed off with miscellaneous vehicles, dumpsters, and even a city bus. Simon struggles with a wooden bench and Josh helps him with the burden. It’s almost done.

“How are you doing?”

“I don’t know.”

That’s a fair answer. He wouldn’t know what to say either if Simon had asked him.

Outside the barricade, Markus calls for help and Josh and Simon are quick to react. Josh makes an ‘after you’ gesture and trots after Simon. They push the parked car with some difficulty, the front tires still locked in place and making slush of the snow they push it through. As they finish, a pair of androids slots a billboard screen to the car’s side.

“We all know that’s not going to stop them.” Simon’s tone is bitter. He’s been supportive of Markus every step of the way, but it’s clear to Josh that even he is losing hope. Simon waits until Markus meets his eyes to speak again. “Just hope it buys us some time.”

Markus has no chance to respond before Simon hefts himself over the roof of the car and joins the remaining members of Jericho inside the barricade. Markus looks like he’s on the verge of breaking. Josh can practically hear his doubts screaming out, wondering if he’s done the right thing. Wondering if he’s doomed to watch the remainder of his people—his friends—bleed out in the snow. He’s always looked serious, but he’s rigid enough for Josh to recognize that it’s fear.

They’ve done so much in the past week and it’s all thanks to him. The man who wanted to give the world to the people he loves. The least Josh can do is dissuade his doubts.

“I know it was not an easy decision to make, but I’m sure we’re doing the right thing.”

Markus nods distractedly, face set as if in stone. Knowing he won’t get any further, Josh hoists himself up and over and joins Simon on the outskirts of the perimeter. The military hasn’t moved and the reporters continue clicking away. They stand together in silence, close enough for comfort in the brush of their arms, but too lost in their fear to do much else.

They watch Markus. He roams their large circle moving from android to android, checking on them and providing reassurance or inspiration. He kneels near one who is on the verge of tears.

“I remember watching you do that.”

Simon starts, yanked away from his wandering thoughts. “Yeah.”

“Do you miss it?”

“It’s not like I can’t go talk to them right now.” The sharpness of his comment is unexpected, but Josh can’t blame him. He lets the words hang between the two of them, unsure what to say.

Eventually, Simon speaks again. “I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” Josh waves his hand, brushing it off. “And no, I don’t really miss leading. I did it because I had to and because I cared about these people.” He shrugs. “I guess you could say it’s in my programming. But when Markus came along with an idea, it promised something more than what I was giving, even if it was harder to achieve. I would never abandon him here, but I do regret all the lives we’ll most likely be losing tonight.”

“We’re doing the right thing.” Silent mantra.

Simon looks over, concern etched on his face. “How are _you_ , Josh? You’ve been asking after everyone else, but what about you?” A pause, then, “I was sorry to hear about Lucy.”

 _Lucy._ Josh is still processing her death. She’d been a mentor to him—a like-minded individual that engaged him in philosophical discussions while she taught him the inner workings of their systems. It’s a blow he hasn’t easily accepted. “She was a good friend. She’ll be missed.”

Simon rests his hand on Josh’s upper arm. “She will. But…are you okay?”

It’s not that simple. They both know it. Can they really be okay when their lives are numbered by the hours? Perhaps not even that long.

Simon senses what Josh can’t voice and he tugs on his arm, pulling him into a hug they both clearly need. It’s familiar. It’s warm. Content.

“I’m happy you came to Jericho.”

“Me too. It would’ve been lonely without you.”

“I enjoyed your stories.”

“I enjoyed yours.”

It feels too final. Too serious. Josh knows they’ll die soon but he realizes he doesn’t want his last few moments to be spent reminiscing with one foot in the grave. He wants to _live._ Live in the moment, live this life that they’re fighting so desperately for in this forsaken barricade. It’s all too much. It _hurts_ and it’s heavy on his chest, so he searches for a way to lighten the mood.

Josh nods over to Markus talking closely with North. “And despite everything I've said…you picked a good one, Simon.” Josh winks, hoping for the desired effect.

Satisfaction pools as Simon’s blush creeps its way onto his face. “I didn’t _pick_. And it’s not like we’re…” His mumblings trail off.

Josh slaps a hand on his shoulder. “For the record, I think it would’ve happened.”

“It may have.” Simon’s shrug is nonchalant, but his face definitely brightens.

People are milling about the barricade, taking comfort in each other’s company. Markus leaves North’s side and Josh notes that she looks as upset as she did before. He can’t help but feel a pang of pity. Markus makes his way over and skips up the steps to survey the military. His grim expression doesn’t need an explanation.

Josh wonders if Markus ever had a plan. “What are we gonna if they attack?”

“Resist.”

Okay, no plan then. “Do you think Connor has any chance of making it?” Their last little ember of hope is all they have left and Josh hates the thought of Connor being executed alone at CyberLife Tower.

Markus’s frown deepens. Josh suspects he had been thinking the same thing. “We can only count on ourselves now.”

He wanders off again and Josh is left feeling helpless. He climbs up to watch the military and Simon joins him a moment later, leaning forward onto the sandbags and resting his head on his arms. “I wish I could help Markus. He’s got too much resting on his shoulders.”

“It can’t be easy.” Josh sighs and spots North standing off to the side. Simon notices and follows his gaze.

“North,” he calls, and Josh jerks his head to double Simon’s invitation. She glances towards a busy Markus for a moment, chewing her lip, before taking up their offer.

North moves to Josh’s other side, keeping a few feet between them. “This is it then. Our last few hours.”

“It’s all we can hope for,” Simon answers. His head stays resting between his arms.

“Connor may still be with us.”

North faces Josh. “Do you honestly think he has any chance? That any of us have a chance? We let the humans win the minute we decided not to fight.” She turns away, a scowl on her face. An awkward silence spans across the three of them.

Thankfully it doesn’t last long as they spot an FBI agent moving through the ranks on the other side. North calls Markus over. The man stands haughtily in the snow, voice amplifier in hand. “Markus! I’ve come to talk to you Markus.”

That can’t be good. Simon freezes beside him and Josh feels as if his thirium has turned to ice. Markus doesn’t respond, so the man tries again. “Come on. You have my word. They won’t try anything.”

“Don’t go. It’s a trap.” North pleads with Markus, her voice strained. “They wanna get you out in the open. Don’t go Markus.”

Markus looks between her and the agent. Simon’s standing up straight now, frozen in place as he watches Markus contemplate the offer.

The agent continues goading him. “I’m unarmed Markus. I just wanna talk.”

Josh closes his eyes but isn’t surprised in the slightest when Markus relents. “I need to hear what he has to say.”

“What if they kill you?” North’s voice breaks, desperation clouding her features.

“That’s a chance I’ll have to take.”

North turns away, quickly masking any tears that threaten to fall while Simon continues to look at Markus with absolute despair in his eyes. Josh channels his worry and fear into scanning the front lines, frantically searching for any sign of a deception that would kill Markus. He sees none, but his thirium pump speeds up regardless when Markus steps out across the snow.

“I told him to come back last time.” Josh barely hears Simon’s whisper at his side. “I didn't say it this time. What if he doesn’t…?” Simon’s trembling and Josh swiftly grabs his hand, pulling back his artificial skin and pushing a wave of calm he doesn’t feel through their connection. Simon lets it wash over him, but his thoughts and emotions are still in complete disarray, so Josh settles for squeezing his hand intermediately.

Markus talks for several minutes. North keeps a tight grip on one of the corners of the sandbags, eyes never leaving Markus’s back. Josh briefly wonders if he should have reached out to her, too, but shakes the thought away when he realizes she probably would have rejected the offer.  After what feels like an eternity, Markus steps away from the agent and makes for the barricade.

Sensing the ceasefire is at its end, all three of them move back and wait for Markus as he climbs inside the barricade. Simon is stock-still while both Josh and North fidget, impatiently waiting for an update until North breaks and steps forward, practically reaching for him but holding herself back. “What happened Markus? What did he say?”

Markus walks past them. _He looks so tired…_

Markus climbs onto a wooden crate, addressing everyone. “The humans are about to launch an attack, and we will show them we are not afraid.” There’s uncertainty in his eyes—Josh can see it—and there’s also fear. But there is just as much determination and Josh drinks it in, absorbing Markus’s words for the bravery he needs. “If we must die today, then we will die free.”

 

Then the world explodes.

 

Chaos. Screaming. Gunshots. They’re in the barricade.

 

The humans are in the barricade and it’s too late.

 

They’re cornered and Josh bizarrely recalls the June Rebellion.

 

Then suddenly Markus is singing.

Androids are pre-programmed with perfect pitch and pleasing vocal capabilities, but Markus is a special model and it shows. Simon can’t take his eyes off of him, and neither can the military. Josh hadn’t heard the song before, but as Markus continues, he opens up his subliminal processors and every remaining member of Jericho is flooded with the melody. On the next verse, North steps up and begins a harmony that’s just as beautiful.

Soon, the rest of Jericho joins in. Markus is their conductor, leading them in ways they never thought possible. They break into six-part harmony with ease, pouring their hearts out into every single note.

The faces of those pointing guns may be hidden, but Josh notes their body language is slightly less tense than when they first encircled the androids.

The song nears its end and Josh feels a tug in his processors. He peters out, as do the others, until Markus is left to sing the last word. Josh would comment on his theatrics, but the effect is mesmerizing. He gets chills.

Then the miracle does happen.

The army backs off. A ceasefire is called and the captured androids are freed from the camps. They start hearing reports of other androids flowing in droves through the streets and when they finally see them, Josh is rendered speechless.

Connor is there at the head, leading thousands of brand new androids and ushering in their complete victory.

They’ve won.

A smile teases Connor’s lips, clearly very proud of what they’ve all accomplished. As they all should be. “You did it, Markus.”

“We did it.” Markus sounds subdued, but Josh can’t imagine being expressive in this moment. It’s a lot to take in, and they’re drained. “This is a great day for our people. Humans will have no choice now. They’ll have to listen to us.”

It’ll be a long road, but there’s no denying the progress they’ve made tonight. Connor steps away, his hand in the revolution complete, and makes room for Markus to speak to the newly awakened androids. North joins Markus at his side, and Josh is curious what she intends to say for a moment before the euphoria of their victory comes crashing down. Markus takes North by the waist and pulls her in, and when their lips meet, Josh’s systems go haywire.

 _No, no, no, no._ It takes everything he has to remain standing in place as he continually dismisses instructions telling him to go to Simon. Humans are ridiculous if they believe androids can’t feel empathy, because Josh _hurts_ for Simon right now. He can’t believe this is happening. North is happy, a smile plain on her face, but Markus still seems off and Josh can’t help but let his fury take over for a moment.

It was all going so well. Using a word that normally isn’t in his vocabulary—it’s bullshit. What happened to the actions at the church? The actions in the barricade? Josh trusted Markus to lead them through this revolution, but he regrets ever trusting him with Simon’s heart. He’s mad at him, but he’s mostly mad at himself. He gave Simon extra hope earlier, and now Simon has to stand and see this and pretend to be okay with it. The instant they all begin to move, Josh strides over and wraps his arm around Simon’s waist.

Simon’s stiff in his arms and Josh brings him closer still, whispering apologies and reassurances that it’ll be okay. Josh figures there must be _something_ that can be done so Simon’s pain can be muted at the very least.

Sure they’ve won the battle. That seems like the easy part now. Getting Simon his happy ending seems like a whole other war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we are at the end of the game!! This chapter was a tricky one--trying to make it varied enough from the events in the game to make it interesting to read--but now it's all me from here on out! I thank everyone that has been with me thus far, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy what I have in store for the rest of this! ^_^


	5. Communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys before I went to bed but I know my brain is probably sleep deprived and maybe missed some typos as I checked over it, so please forgive! ;) I'll come back and fix any later.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I’d like to welcome you aboard Flight AG 8693 with service from Detroit to Washington D.C. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 34,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 10:54 a.m. and we will touch down in approximately one hour and twenty minutes, where the local time will be 12:13 p.m. We have clear, sunny skies and the weather upon arrival has a high of 36 degrees. The cabin crew will be coming around shortly. I’ll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Thank you for flying with us.”

Josh sinks into the seat of the airplane. They’re in business class and clearly very out of their element. Josh figures they’re the first androids flying in an actual seat instead of traveling in a specially designated cargo hold. Several obvious security personal are sprinkled throughout the plane for their protection, not that they needed more of a reason to stick out; though if the stares were because they were androids seated on a plane or because they were _the_ androids from the revolution, Josh isn’t sure. 

It’s the first time he’s ever been on a plane. The university hadn’t ever needed to send him anywhere far, and he could count on his hand the times he’s traveled by car. Takeoff was exhilarating, and the whole concept of airplanes fascinates Josh. He and his companions are perfect examples of the wonders of technology, but something about the concept of aerodynamics and the courage of those first few humans to work it out is revolutionary. Perhaps when things die down in the coming months, he’ll be able to communicate with scholars and engineers on the topic.

Because now is certainly not the time to abandon his duties in lieu of scholarship.

It’d been a whirlwind back in Detroit.

After Markus’s final speech to the androids—the ones from CyberLife and the camps alike—the realization set in that no one had any idea what to do or expect next. These new deviants had no home. Some humans may accept their androids back, but until the mandatory evacuation was lifted and they could return to the city, their welcome was unknown. But even if some were taken in, that still left thousands homeless.

The answer ironically came in the form of a phone call from President Warren. A brave soul from the government had waded through the crowds to Markus and he had finally spoken to the woman directly. She invited all five of the androids that were instrumental in this revolution to the Capitol to discuss matters further.

Markus refused initially.

He had spoken with her for a few hours that early Friday morning, and by the time the sun was beginning to rise and dawn broke out over the city, Markus had secured a temporary solution to the housing problem with the President promising they would discuss more permanent options with both the mayor of Detroit and the governor of Michigan when they flew out there.

Politics. Josh didn’t have the stomach for them, but Markus was already proving beyond a doubt that he was the right person they chose for this.

An abandoned section of the city had infrastructure that was still intact despite not being aesthetically pleasing. They’d make it work for now; perhaps even fix it up themselves and make it a residential area for androids. Decisions, decisions.

Since androids don’t need to sleep, it was relatively easy setting the plans in motion that very day, allowing Markus to relax when the four of them were flown out Saturday morning.

Connor declined the offer to join them. Josh prompted him on the reason and Connor confessed it was because the need for him somewhere else was greater than his presence here. Markus agreed that he of course had the choice to do what he wanted. Josh wished him the best of luck, shaking his hand before he left Friday morning. There was a nervous energy about him, but the look in his eyes reassured Josh that wherever he was going would be somewhere Connor would be happy.

So it was just the four of them.

And unfortunately, the past thirty-four hours have felt…awkward. Granted, there has been an overwhelming amount of tasks to complete during that time, but a discomforting knot settles in Josh’s stomach now that they are away from all of the responsibilities back in Detroit. He doesn’t like it.

They’re a team. Sure, they didn’t agree on every single topic, but they had developed camaraderie this past week that was lacking in the present moment. The frustration he felt over Markus and North has subsided and now he’s just tired. He and Simon are fine, and Simon had certainly clung to him when he could during the cleanup and relocation efforts, but there is a wall now between them and Markus and North. Nothing was said directly, but Josh wonders if they felt the anger and hurt radiating from both him and Simon early yesterday morning.

He’s currently holding Simon’s hand, their fingers twisted together and resting on the armrest between them. Simon had anxiously asked to hold it during takeoff and he hadn’t let go after that. Josh didn’t mind. If Simon needed that comfort, then he’d freely give it to him. Plus, the feeling of holding someone’s hand is a nice one. He can see why humans enjoy it.

Josh watches the clouds below, fully aware Markus is staring again. It’s frustrating. Markus made his choice and he shouldn’t care what Simon does or whose hand he decides to hold. Josh suspects his feelings for Simon linger, but he kissed North and solidified that decision. It isn’t fair to her to be making eyes at someone else. Markus is an RK model—one with a more advanced social relations program than the three of them combined. He should know this.

But until he learns, Josh supposes he’ll have to deal with the stares. He’ll keep up whatever affection Simon needs while he gets over Markus, but Josh doesn’t see the point in pretending anymore. It gives false hope and Simon doesn’t need that. He just needs to mend his heart and move on.

“Can I lean on you?” Simon whispers, decidedly not meeting his eyes and instead focusing on their intertwined hands. Josh thinks it’s embarrassment at first and begins to reassure him, but then Simon continues, “North started leaning on Markus and I…it hurts. I don’t want to think for awhile. But I understand if that would be uncomfortable.”

Josh chances a glance over and North is indeed leaning into Markus, though a more detailed scan of her face reveals she’s frowning. Her eyes are closed and her eyebrows are drawn together as if in pain. Markus faces forward, back ramrod straight.

“Of course.” Josh pulls Simon’s hand into his lap, allowing Simon to more comfortably lean into him. They both relax and Simon lets out a sigh before he closes his eyes to rest. “Are you going to go into stasis?”

“Perhaps a short one.”

“Sleep well.” Josh turns his head slightly and kisses Simon’s temple. “I’ll be here.”

 

 

Once off the plane, they’re escorted to a black SUV with tinted windows and driven to a hotel near the White House.  Their penthouse suite contains separate bedrooms—one for each of them, a kitchen, and a casual living area. No expense spared, Josh figures, as is to be expected of someone trying to preemptively win a negotiation battle. Not that Josh minded; it’s certainly a step up from Jericho and he doubts it will sway Markus. They can’t be so easily bought with fancy rooms and plush sofas. Their security personal give them space and leave, save for two guards who move to stand outside the main door in the hallway.

“This is cozy,” Josh offers. This tension needs to stop.

“They’re clearly trying to get on our good side,” North agrees.

“Not that it will matter.” Markus paces to the center of the room, scanning the contents of the suite. Josh knew Connor could scan for bugs, but he hadn’t been certain if Markus’s model was created too early for that capability. Apparently not. “I still intend to discuss all matters that are of concern to our people.”

North steps forward, intent on joining him in the middle. “And no one expects any less from you.” There’s a teasing smile on her face and a glint of mirth in her eyes as she reaches for both of his hands, interlacing them with her fingers. Markus tenses up and before Josh can say anything, Simon is already out of the room and into one of the separate bedrooms.

Markus zeroes in on the spot where Simon fled and North immediately notices his distraction. Josh barely has time to register the hurt on her face as she turns to follow Markus’s gaze before he’s excusing himself. “I think I’ll go check out the other rooms, too.”

And then he’s out of there.

Josh finds Simon on the far end of the adjacent room sitting on the edge of the bed and facing the wall. He joins him and gently rubs his back, knowing the gist of what Simon’s about to say. He lets him say it anyway.

“I don’t know if I can do this Josh. I’m practically giving myself away at this point by running in here, and Markus doesn’t need the distraction of me moping over him while we’re trying to do something good.”

“You’re not leaving.”

“I don’t see any other choice. Maybe there’s something wrong with me—some flaw in my coding that makes this pain overbearing. That would be the wiser thing to do. Figure this out and come back when I’m better.”

“It’s a broken heart, Simon,” Josh tugs him closer. “We might not have them, but I think the expression fits for what this is. The heart doesn’t literally break in a human either. But you know the best thing about them?” He gives Simon a moment to process the question before answering, “They do heal. It’ll take time, but it will heal.”

Simon nuzzles in closer. “I don’t know if I can believe that.”

“You don’t have to right now. Just trust me.”

They stay like that for a few minutes. There’s a knock on the door to their overall suite, but it’s faint and most likely not for him, so Josh pays it no mind. He continues rubbing Simon’s arm. He’d suggested interfacing, but Simon didn’t want to at the moment so this is the only way for Josh to push warmer thoughts to him.

“Now would this be considered vacation or the start of work?” Simon’s dry tone cuts across the silence.

Josh snorts. “Yes.” The subsequent huff from Simon is good. “I wonder how long it’ll take before android positions are available. I’d like to get back to teaching one day.”

“I hope you can too,” Simon hums for a moment, processing. “I’m not sure how many families will want deviated androids in their homes now, but I suppose I can always get another job.”

“Well…you know a lot about nature. Maybe a scout leader? ”

“That could be nice. But I don’t believe that’s an actual job. It’s more like a volunteer position.”

“…Simon?”

The conversation halts immediately as Markus’s voice joins the mix. They turn and find him standing in the doorway. He fidgets with his jacket sleeve and glances at Simon before catching Josh’s eye. “May I speak with Simon, please?”

The word _alone_ is implied and Josh hesitates. What the hell could this be about?  There’s no way Markus did a 180 in the few minutes they were in here.

Simon clears his throat. “That’s fine.” Josh spins and meets his eyes, asking a question that Simon is already answering. **I’ll be fine.**

It takes a second longer to reassure him. Josh stands and moves around Markus rubbing the back of his neck in order to avoid eye contact and into the living room. North sits on the couch, both her arms and legs crossed. Her glare is focused out the window and while he’d rather not have it turned on him, Josh figures the best decision right now would be to sit here and wait. He chooses a single chair across the glass coffee table from her.

“Do you know what that was about?” Josh ventures, keeping his tone light and conversational, even if he felt anything but.

“Not really,” she bites out. “Just some human at the door for Markus. Then he said he had to talk to Simon. So here we are.” She sweeps one arm around dramatically before crossing it back in front of her. “What were you talking about?”

“Nothing important. Thinking about what jobs we might want after all of this.”

North studies him and Josh’s skin crawls. He’s almost certain she knows that’s not the half of it, but she seems to let it pass as an unfamiliar expression flickers onto her face. It lasts a second before she schools it back to a more familiar scowl. “Interesting topic. Guess we’ll all have to think about it one way or another.”

Josh nods but has absolutely no idea what to say next so he doesn't say anything. She doesn’t either so they sit. A few silent minutes later, Markus and Simon emerge from the bedroom and Josh swears he sees a slight blush on Simon’s cheekbones. _What did you do Markus._

The culprit in question stands behind the other chair in the space, placing his hands on the backrest. “President Warren wishes to meet with me this afternoon and she asked that I bring one of you before the four of us go to a larger meeting tomorrow morning. Being Jericho’s former leader, I felt that position should go to Simon. Are you two all right with that?”

_Oh._ The reasoning is sound but Josh doubts that it’s the entire reason. Simon’s blushing, which means he’s excited by the prospect of this—something he didn’t necessarily feel towards his Jericho leadership—so Josh presumes that the meeting will be more than a quick, thirty minute thing. More time to spend with Markus, but also…more time to hurt his heart. Still, he really sees no motive to argue.

“Yeah that’s fine by me. Simon deserves it.” Josh meets his friend’s eyes beside Markus and inclines his head slightly. He really does mean them. Simon returns the gesture minutely; the sentiment is conveyed and appreciated.

“I think it’s ridiculous that she brings all of us here just to talk to the two of you, but those are humans for you. Go talk to her. Simon’s fine by me.” North barely spares a glance towards Markus and Josh wants to talk to her once these two leave.

Markus absolutely feels the tension now after North’s comment. He takes a breath and pats the back of the chair a few times, shifting his weight between his feet. “Okay. We’ll be back later then. And I’m told if you need anything, you can ask the gentlemen at the door.”

“Like a jail cell,” North mutters. It’s quiet but Josh knows each audio processor in the room picked up on it.

Josh rolls over her comment. “Good luck.”

**I mean it, Simon.**

**I’ll be careful.**

Markus turns to leave and Simon mirrors him, but before doing so completely, Simon throws a smile back at Josh. It’s sweet and reminds him of his old smiles, but Josh is simply worried that it may come back broken if he isn’t careful with his imagination. Josh watches them leave and finds a small relief settle when he sees that there is no residual tension between them from the past few days.

Now. North.

Josh belatedly realizes that he and North have never been alone in the same room together longer than two minutes. He has no idea how to even begin a conversation with her, let alone how to ask her how she’s feeling.

Luckily, she breaks the ice. “This city sucks and we’ve only been here for a few hours.”

“I wonder if they’d let us explore if we asked.”

“Do you actually want to?”

“Not really. Not right now at least.”

“I’d call you crazy if you did.” North sinks back into the couch and wraps her arms around herself. “I doubt the humans here have the greatest opinions on us and could spot us in a heartbeat even without our LEDs.”

Josh hums his agreement. “I’d like to explore at some point. Seeing the historical monuments would be cool.” Josh isn’t sure what makes him offer up his interests so readily, but he figures that after going to war alongside someone, they end up being a friend more or less.

North shoots a skeptical look his way but there’s a glint in her eyes that isn’t unfriendly. “Historical monuments?”

“Yeah.” Her facial expression doesn't change and he rolls his eyes. “I was a teacher and it still interests me, but now I get to choose when and if I want to go. And I want to.”

She nods thoughtfully. A moment of silence stretches between them, but it’s not awkward anymore. “Did you like teaching?”

“I did. I hope I’ll get to do it again.”

“Me too.”

Josh knows enough about her model to refrain from asking about her past. Simon’s aware of more of the story, but Josh knows it isn’t his business to ask what North told him in confidence when she first arrived at Jericho. All he does know is that it was violent and something she would rather not remember.

“What do you think you’ll do?”

North laughs, but it’s sharp and feels forced. “Who knows? I thought I was just starting to figure things out, but I don’t think I know anything anymore.”  She’s no longer facing him, arms hugging herself as if in protection. Her tone implies dismissal, but Josh has gotten braver this past week and he wants to help.

“Do you want to talk about any of it?”

She scoffs. “And do you actually care, Josh? Or is it because I’m the only one in the room?”

Josh hesitates, but he can honestly say, “I do care.”

“Really?” Her gaze slides over him, anger and tension boiling just underneath the surface. He feels exposed under her glare, but holds his ground and her eye line. “Up until now, Simon was the only one who got this sort of attention from you. But I get it. You guys are friends. It’s hard to let people in.” The bitterness seeps through her words and Josh begins to understand. “But then Markus shows up and he’s accepted by both of you so easily. I do get it. Just don’t pretend you’re doing me a favor by talking to me now.”

North’s words hit hard…but Josh unfortunately realizes there’s an element of truth to them. He hadn’t necessarily befriended Markus in the way North thinks, but Josh understands what she’s getting at. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

“I wouldn't, and I don’t. I am sorry. And I want to fix it. That’s why I’m here right now.” North hums, her verdict needing a few minutes apparently. “But for the record, I think Markus and Simon always considered you their friend.”

“I guess.”

They pause, and Josh isn’t sure whether or not he should keep going. He doesn’t want to push, especially if she doesn’t feel comfortable opening up to him quite yet. That he can understand. It took him a few days to speak candidly with Simon about past events, and from what he’s observed, some humans can take even longer, needing months or even years to consider someone a friend.

And he supposes friendship is a two-way street. He can’t expect her to share if he doesn't as well.

“Back when I was at the college—”

“I thought I’d be less lonely after Markus showed up.” The confession freezes any other thought Josh might have been following. She stares down at the table. Her head shakes softly. “I thought ‘Hey, maybe this new person could be my person.’ Everyone else seemed to have someone they were close to already when I got there, and I wanted that too. Simon was nice, and Lucy talked to me, but…” She trails off, and Josh feels a pang of guilt for being upset yesterday.

“Then Markus showed up and he was competent. He wanted what I wanted. I didn't like that he did it differently than I would’ve, but after awhile…I could understand why. And every time we did something good, I’d feel better. Even just for a bit. He helps me feel calmer. He helps me feel less _angry_ for what happened.” Her voice wavers and Josh politely looks away, giving her time to compose herself in case she has an aversion to crying in front of others.

The pause this time is long enough that Josh suspects she is waiting for him to say something. He waits another ten seconds or so just in case before venturing his thoughts. “You don’t seem happy with Markus.”

North shrinks in on herself. “…you’re half right.”

“Half?”

“I want to be happy with him. And I am, mostly. I really like Markus. But I’m starting to think he’s not happy with me. And that…that doesn’t feel good.”

Josh doesn’t have the heart to tell her he thinks she’s right. Not now. He lets her ramble because it’s better for both of them to avoid talking about the second half of that statement—the elephant in the room. Josh understands now that North can see what he’s been seeing this whole time.

Markus likes Simon.

But this isn’t about that. Right now, this is about North and she is a friend that’s upset and that is something Josh has become increasingly equipped to deal with.

“Do you know what you’re gonna do?”

“No.”

“Well you don’t have to decide now. We could do something else.” Josh searches somewhat frantically, as their current establishment leaves them with little options. A double take on the TV gives him an idea. “Have you ever watched a movie before?”

“No…?”

Josh stands and begins interfacing with the television. “Neither have I—not properly at least. I’ve seen some documentaries, but even then, I wasn’t really absorbing them. What kind of movie do you wanna watch?”

North almost has a smile on her face. “Something stupid.”

Josh did a quick search and found that movies often categorized as comedies could be called ‘stupid.’ A laugh wouldn’t hurt right now. He picked an old movie that came highly rated from 1997 titled _Liar, Liar._

The movie is good and while some of the humor is difficult to comprehend, they end up cracking a few smiles and one particular courtroom scene elicits a laugh from them both. It finishes just as Markus and Simon return.

“How’d it go?” Josh rises from the opposite end of the couch where he’d moved to watch the movie.

Simon surprisingly speaks first. “President Warren wishes to appear amicable, but I think she’ll be more difficult to persuade on certain issues, particularly those on the financial front. Social issues don’t seem to be a problem, however.”

“We’ll all be there tomorrow at 9 a.m. where we’ll meet with the President and her Cabinet. Later that afternoon, she’d like us down at the Capitol building where we’ll speak with both the Senate and the House.” Markus ticks off his optical list before giving them a quick rundown of what was said in the smaller meeting tonight. Once he’s done, he surveys everyone in the room, gaze lingering for a moment on each person before excusing himself to one of the rooms.

“I don’t think I’ve had a moment to lie down and if I’m being honest, I could really use it.” Markus shoots them a smile and Josh realizes this is the first time he’s seen it. It’s slightly off-kilter, but he knows Markus will get the hang of it. It’s an odd thing, a smile. Such a seemingly simple action can be rather difficult to emulate while still appearing natural and human-like.

They watch him leave and not a second later, Simon makes for the room he hid in earlier.

**Josh, I need to talk to you.**

Josh moves to follow before remembering North. He hesitates, quickly running through his options. He turns to her as Simon passes the threshold. “I’m sorry. Simon wants to talk to me.”

North waves him off. “I know. It’s fine. Lying down actually sounds nice. Maybe later I’ll talk to Markus.” She grants him a tiny smile. “Thanks for the movie.”

Simon’s sitting cross-legged with his back against the headboard when Josh enters. He gestures for Josh to close the door and pats the spot in front of him.

“So how’d it go?”

“Well.” Simon seems hesitant. “A lot happened.”

“Were you with the President the whole time?”

“Not the whole time. We actually arrived at the hotel an hour ago, but Markus wanted to talk to me, so we sat in the lobby.”

_An hour?_ Josh senses something big is coming, but can’t pinpoint what it is exactly. Simon doesn’t appear upset so it must be relatively good. “What’d he want to talk about?”

“Deviancy, mostly. How it affects our processors, our memory cores, everything.” Simon leans in closer, lowering his voice. “Markus has only been deviant since Monday.”

“Since _Monday_?” The information sends a shock straight through Josh’s systems. “It hasn’t even been a week…”

“I know. I hadn’t realized either. But because of this…he told me he’s having trouble differentiating a lot of what he’s feeling. An emotion he thought might be one thing turns out to be something else. He’s very unsure, and I assured him it was normal, but Josh,” Simon reaches out for Josh’s forearm, “what should I do? He’s expressed doubts about North and I listened, but I’m too scared to say anything. I want to help, but I don’t want to influence him wrongly.”

“I think listening’s all you can do.”

Wow. Josh feels awful. Guilt tracks across the expanse of his body, twisting among his wires and biocomponents. Markus hasn’t been deviant a week and he’s dealt with…everything. No wonder he couldn’t recognize his feelings of jealousy early on. He’d never had them before. It’s no wonder he felt comfortable with North at the beginning because she made the first move, and if he had been having feelings for Simon, it would make sense if he mistook them as feelings for North.

Damn. Josh really needs to talk to him now. But what would he even say? Apologize for feeding his jealousy? No…

Like Simon, he doesn't want to influence Markus one way or the other, so he tosses that idea to his background tasks checklist to complete later.

Simon plays with his sleeve, pulling his thumbs in and out of the holes in the fabric. He’s still nervous. Josh takes his hands, partially to prevent him from making the holes bigger. “You did the right thing, Simon. Markus trusts you and you’ll do what you think is best for him. I’m sure he really appreciated you listening. And,” Josh adds, remembering him out in the living room, “you even got him to smile just now.”

“Thank you.” Fondness dances in Simon’s eyes before he lets out a sigh and leans forward into Josh’s shoulder. “I do love him. But I don’t think I can tell him for awhile, at least not until he’s ready to hear it. And I think I’m okay with that.”

“That’s a good plan.” And, almost as an afterthought, though it had been weighing on him since their earlier conversation, “I hope North will be okay.”

“She seemed upset when we left. How was your afternoon with her?”

“Surprisingly good. We watched a movie. We talked, too, before that. She knows.”

“Ah.”

“I think we should try to include her more, just in general. She’s lonely.”

“I’d like that. North’s a good person.”

“She is.”

They relax a bit longer before Josh retires to his own room next to Simon’s. North’s gone from the living room, but he hears muffled voices so he assumes she’s in by Markus.

Josh allows himself the satisfaction of relaxing into the mattress. He doesn’t believe he’s slept on something this comfortable in his life. Well, sleep being a relative term. He isn’t prepared to go into something as vulnerable as stasis in this new place, but a light rest mode would probably work for the patches he’d like and the overall emotional reset he needs.

Some time later, he’s roused from slightly raised voices, but nothing about them alerts him to any danger, so he passes back into his semi-powered down state and allows his internal clock to alert him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is almost over!! We've only got one chapter left!! I'm gonna preemptively thank everyone that has been with me thus far! You guys and your kudos and comments and all that jazz push me to stay on task and actually work on this instead of procrastinating (usually by reading other DBH fanfics tbh--this fandom is so talented).


	6. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So guess what??? So many of you left such lovely comments last time expressing that you were sad it was over (same tbh) and the more I started thinking about it, the more I wanted to write one more little thing and I had a pretty fun idea for it too! So while this is the end to the "main" story, I updated the chapter count because I do have plans for a bonus/epilogue chapter that I hope to get out in the next few days! Thank you all for being awesome! ^_^

What a stuffy room.

Josh sits in a rolling, black chair with a table of twenty other individuals, three of those being his fellow androids.  The President is, of course, at the head of the table on one end with Markus on the other. Simon happily sits to his right and Josh originally offered North the spot on Markus’s left, but she refused, opting to sit on Josh’s other side. He thought it odd she’d choose to willingly sit next to a human—especially a male one at that—but he didn’t want to question it in front of everyone.

President Warren opens the meeting with a quick summary of the events that transpired in Detroit regarding the relocation efforts and then turns towards the Jericho crew and introduces them each by name. Josh nods his head, eyes scanning each member as they acknowledge him. Half the room clearly does not approve of them being here. That is evident almost immediately.

The other half have varied responses. Welcoming smiles line some faces while pleasant neutrality reads on others.

Androids don’t get bored, but Josh surmises deviants do because this meeting is awful. For all of the information on historical societies he’s amassed—the empires, the kingdoms, the governments he’s taken an interest in over the years and enjoyed learning and discussing; he supposes that knowledge never allowed him to experience the day to day duties of a governing body and he can safely say he does not like it.  Theory is one thing. Josh could sit in a meeting about that. He’d even run it. But this is another kind of torture.

Markus is exceeding spectacularly, and even Simon is engaged and interested, chiming in at key moments to add validity to Markus’s statements. Josh speaks up once when he’s directly addressed, but otherwise he’s content to sit here. Well, as content as he can be. As a precaution, he’s utilizing his note-taking software that will transcribe key words and phrases in the meeting and provide timestamps so he can go back to it for future reference, lest he forget anything. It’s not the proper protocol for this software’s use, but the alternatives are attentive listening or bugging Simon about it later. And while Josh does care deeply about the issues before them, he’s having an increasingly difficult time being patient through all of the dialogue hoop jumping the humans are performing. So he’ll be here as support when necessary.

Despite being unsure of his leadership a majority of the time, Simon fits the part quite well. Josh supposes its because he now has someone to bounce off of. Markus also appears surer. They make a great team, and the pair of them look good together.

**How badly do you want to shut down right now?**

The communication comes unprompted and startles Josh momentarily, but he tries to hide his grin as he shoots a glance at North. **Scale of 1 to 10? 8.**

**I’ll take it. Let’s hope it’s almost over.**

**Don’t forget,** Josh dreads the thought but at least he now knows he isn’t suffering alone, **we get to talk with Congress later.** He is surprised though; with how vocal North was back in Detroit, he wonders why she isn’t talking now. He asks her as much.

**Don’t really feel like it.**

She says nothing more and Josh puzzles what’s affecting her. It seems to be concerning only her and Markus, since they spoke with ease to him and Simon this morning. Josh vaguely recalls hearing voices last night and suspects they had a fight.

The meeting lasts another forty-five minutes. They’ve drafted a proposal that is going to be handed off to a senator in favor of android rights. The senator, in turn, can then introduce the bill later this afternoon. There is going to be plenty more of these meetings in the coming weeks and Josh already feels worn out.

Members of the Cabinet file out of the room and Warren rounds the table. She personally thanks them before directly asking Markus and Simon to stay for another minute so she can clarify a few points. It’s a dismissal if Josh has ever heard one and he leaves before anything gets awkward. North is right behind him.

They walk down the hall, putting a healthy distance between themselves and the meeting room, but not far enough to look as if they weren’t waiting for Markus and Simon. Josh breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m glad to be out of there.”

North leans against the wall. “It was rude, but I can’t be bothered by it.”

Josh joins her, agreeing. “Humans want to talk to the people with the highest authority. She probably feels that speaking with us would be wasting her time.”

“It’d be wasting ours too.”

Josh snorts. He is concerned about their people getting the recognition they deserve and all of the rights that should come with it. But he trusts Markus and now Simon to do just that. Josh knows he’s mainly here for support and publicity, and he’s perfectly okay with that. Things in Detroit were being taken care of, just like the things here. He feels slightly useless, but for once in his life, it’s a good feeling.

“So what’s going on with you and Markus? You guys seem tense.” Might as well come out and ask. There’s never any sense or reason for beating around the bush.

North scans the halls. No one is within listening distance, though Josh figures these walls have ears anyway, so to speak, but it’s the principle of the thing.

She takes a deep breath. “Markus and I…last night I went to go talk with him. We ended up fighting. He told me he’s been confused, which obviously I could already tell. Everyone can. But I wanted him to explain it, and when he couldn't I got upset. I threw some accusations around, but instead of fighting he just got really quiet.” Her feet shuffle as she readjusts her position on the wall. “He actually apologized to me first even though I started it. I think deep down I knew what I was doing when I went in there.” She takes another shaky breath and clears her throat. She waits until Josh meets her eyes. “I broke up with him. He’s still a bit unsure on things but he doesn’t need me for that. He just needs time. And, well…”

She trails off and Josh nudges her. “You are still really important to him.”

North nods her head to indicate she heard. He’s surprised at how quickly things ended with one simple conversation. But then he supposes a lot of big events are started with simple conversations, too. He knows how much she cared for Markus. It couldn’t have been easy.

“I’m proud of you.”

The surprise is clear on her face and it soon softens into something warm. She nudges him back. “Thanks.”

“You gonna be okay? Do you want a hug or…?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

They wait in companionable silence, watching the various staff members scatter about the halls. Josh is again hit with a longing to be back in the classroom instead of being stuck here. Implementing knowledge into a mind is one of the most unique and satisfying experiences. Hopefully android jobs will be something that is discussed early on.

“Aren’t you scared?” North throws out the question.

“Scared?”

“Markus doesn’t have anything holding him back now.” She seems serious, but something about her searching eyes tells Josh that she’s up to something. “He might try to steal Simon.”

Josh’s unchanging face must be all the confirmation she needed. “I knew it. You weren’t ever together, were you?”

“No. Was it that obvious?”

“Not at first. I was confused more than anything, but once I paid attention it was easy to see.”

“How so?”

“You don’t look at him the way Markus does. And Simon doesn’t look at you the way he looks at Markus.”

It’s plain and simple. Josh is about to say more but noises from down the hall indicate the return of the subjects of their conversation. Despite the long meeting, and the longer one this afternoon, both Markus and Simon walk with vigor in their step.

“We have a few hours off,” Markus begins, “and we’ve been given permission to explore the grounds if we like.” He looks to Josh and North, most likely aware of Simon’s answer already.

“That sounds good to me.” Josh foresees them being cooped up in the hotel a lot so it’d be best to take advantage of this. “I’d like to see it.”

“Sure.” North sounds so quiet, and Josh doesn’t miss the sad look on Markus’s face. Regardless, the four of them fall in line behind their guide and set off to view the parts of the building they were allowed.

 

 

“I can’t help but feel guilty.”

Josh lounges across the bottom of Simon’s bed. He’s been updating Simon on what’s happened with Markus and North, and Simon is, of course, blaming himself. He’s leaning against the headboard with his knees tucked to his chest. Josh swats at his ankles, snatching his attention away from any ridiculous thoughts. “You didn’t do anything. And she doesn’t have any hard feelings.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Okay.” Simon stews, playing with his sleeves again. It’s an endearing habit. Josh wonders if Simon even notices he does it. “I want to talk with her.”

“Go for it.”  Josh stays in place, continuing to stare at the ceiling in the room as Simon exits and goes to knock on North’s door. He listens as Simon invites her to accompany him on a walk around the hotel, to which North happily agrees. Josh rises off the bed and waves the two of them off. He’s about to go into his room before noticing Markus out on the balcony.

Josh slides open the glass door, instantly feeling the cold. Snow flurries pepper the night sky and the salt trucks are already out and prepping for the long night they’ve got ahead. “Want company?”

“Sure.”

Josh steps out completely and leans against the railing next to Markus. He has no idea how to start this conversation. No idea what he even wants to say—what he _should_ say. But he figures it’ll come to him eventually in the flow of conversation, so he decides to start with something easy. “You spoke well today. I think it’s safe to say our people are in good hands.”

“Maybe. We just have to hope the humans continue to agree.”

“In time I think they will.” Josh glances over. Markus is lost in thought. Maybe it’d be better to talk with him later. Josh knows he’s being a coward over this, but it’s an odd thing to want to talk and especially apologize about. It sounds cruel whichever way he phrases it. “President Warren seems to respect you, and I’m sure yours and Simon’s conversations with her will only help further the cause.”

“I’d like to speak about something else, if that’s all right with you, Josh?” Markus turns towards him. “We can continue discussing the meetings later, but there’s something I have to say.”

Josh is suddenly very, very nervous, but he gives Markus the go-ahead.

“Simon probably told you already, but I haven’t been deviant very long. In fact, a week ago I was preparing to pick up some paint for Carl the next morning. Half the time, I’m still wondering if all of this is real.” He shakes his head. “Simon told me emotions can be complicated, and that this confusion at the start is all normal—but I think I’m finally beginning to understand mine. North and I talked last night and she said something that…scared me. But the more I thought about it, the more I think she’s right.”

“She told me that I watch Simon a lot. Especially when he’s with you. I didn’t understand what she was trying to say right away and she got upset. I see why now, and it isn’t fair to her. And I wasn’t fair to you either.” He fixes Josh with that unnerving look of his and Josh can’t look away. “When I first saw you kiss Simon’s cheek, I was angry. I didn’t understand it but I wanted to stop it. There was no reason.”

Markus looks out over the cityscape of D.C. and steels himself. “I do believe I have feelings for Simon. They’re the cause of a lot of the confusion I’ve been having, and also a lot of hurt. I still need to speak with North, but I wanted to apologize for any antagonizing my jealousy may have caused. You’re a good man Josh, and I owe you my congratulations.”

Wait. _What?_

Josh blinks to remind himself to move. Through Markus’s entire speech, Josh had been content to simply listen as his friend figuratively spilled his guts and confessed a lot of the things he and Simon had been hoping were true. Josh urges his mouth to move, his vocal processors to produce _something_ , but Markus is already speaking again.

“Simon seems happy when you two are together. I wish the two of you the best of luck.”

Markus turns to leave and _shit_ he doesn’t know. Of course he doesn’t know because he hasn’t had time to figure it out like North had.

A flood of narratives comes rushing to the forefront of Josh’s mind. Most love stories are resolved when the characters decide to be honest. There is always a reveal of the truth in the end that settles any miscommunications that began the drama in the first place.

“Simon and I aren’t together. Not like that. We never were.”

Markus whips around, a turmoil of emotion clouding his eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“I—” He can’t betray Simon by telling Markus the real reason they pretended to date, even if Markus feels the same way. That’s not his place. But he can’t mess this up either. Markus has to know that there won’t be anything in his way. Josh figures the best he can do is to be as open as he can. “I love Simon. I care about him. He’s my best friend, but I don’t see him as anything more than that.” Josh pauses, letting Markus absorb the information before delivering the final piece of the puzzle. “He’s not with anyone.”

Markus is frozen. Josh gives him a moment. Then two.

They’ve been there too long and Josh tilts his head. “Markus? Are you okay?”

“I…it’s a lot,” Markus says finally. “I was only prepared to apologize and congratulate you, so I’m just a bit surprised. But Josh, I—” He cuts himself off, eyes frantically searching for something that he can’t see. “I don’t. I don’t know what to do. What should I do?”

“What do you _want_ to do?”

“I want him to know.” Markus grips the railing tightly. “I want him to know how I feel.”

“That’s a good start,” Josh encourages.

“It’s scary. But I want to do it. I want to talk to North too. I want to apologize to her. Oh wow…” Markus brings his hands up and rubs his face. “Emotions are certainly something.”

“They are, but you’ll get used to them.”

“Thank you, Josh.”

“Hey, anytime.”

“No,” Markus is serious, reaching out to hold onto Josh’s arm. “Thank you.” And he’s pulling Josh into a hug. It’s stiff and a bit awkward at first, but once the shock and new-ness wear off, they both settle into it. It’s not as familiar as a hug with Simon, but it’s still warm and good and with a friend.

“You’re a good man, Markus. We should all be thanking you, too.”

“It was a group effort.”

Once things settle down, Josh looks forward to getting to spend more time with Markus and doing things that don’t involve battle plans or street riots. He thinks they’ll become great friends.

 

 

Josh lies on his bed and reads a book he found in the hotel’s miniature library. _The Way of Kings_ , it’s titled—a fantasy book that hadn’t been originally downloaded into his mainframe since it wasn’t considered a ‘classic,’ but he’s enjoying it nonetheless. It’s refreshing having the freedom to sit back and let your mind escape to a new realm—something that Josh hadn’t been able to do prior to deviating, and even after that he really hadn’t had time let alone the means to even obtain a paper copy.

It’s been a few days since his talk with Markus on the balcony and Josh hasn’t heard anything else. He’d forgone telling Simon about it since that would be a breach of Markus’s trust, but he honestly expected Markus to have said something by now. Then again, they hadn’t really had time.

They’d been in and out of countless meetings and publicity events; everyone wanted a piece of their attention and Josh finds it somewhat disconcerting to see his face on almost every news channel, talk show, and gossip segment. He expected to see Markus’s of course, and maybe even Simon’s, but the public wants to know who all four of Jericho’s rebels are.

And the public gets what it wants.

The other three are off somewhere; the advisory to not to leave the hotel unescorted due to the sheer amount of press that are waiting outside for that very occurrence is still in place and the four of them agreed with it. They decided they’d come back together to visit once things settled. There’s been a lot of that lately—plans and promises made for the future and Josh loves it. Traveling with his best friends is a dream he wants to see come to fruition.

He turns the page. The sensation of feeling the paper pages between his fingers is unlike anything he’s experienced before. He can see why some humans prefer reading like this. Imagination is a concept that took practice and Josh is certainly exercising his. He needs this pause in the madness to recharge and this book helps immensely.

“Josh! Josh!”

Simon calls into their suite as soon as he opens the door from the hall and before Josh can finish closing his book and scramble into a sitting position, Simon is in the doorway. His eyes are alight with a fire Josh has never seen before and his smile is huge. Josh’s emotions clash as they prepared for Simon to be hurt due to his shouting, but that data no longer lines up with the image in front of him.

“What happened?”

Simon says nothing and reaches forward to grab Josh’s wrist, his hand a stark white.

Markus fills his vision—he’s too close. _Why is he so close?_ What is going—?

Markus is kissing him and he can feel his fingers on his side and the back of his neck. His fingers—no!— _Simon’s_ fingers press against Markus’s chest—

—and Josh rips his hand away from Simon, clambering away just to put a _bit_ of space between him and that memory. “Simon! _Why_!?”

“Did you not—?”

“No I didn’t want to see it! Not like that.” Josh rubs his eyes as he deletes the visual, auditory, and sensory files from that interface. He’ll still have the data in his memory core, but it’ll be much harder to piece together and recall now. He stares up at Simon. “Wow. So I guess congratulations are in order?”

Simon’s blushing and clearly very, _very_ happy but he looks slightly hesitant. “I’m sorry.”

The insanity of what just happened catches up to Josh and he barks a laugh. “No, no, it’s okay. You’re excited. I get it. I just don’t want any more first person recaps.”

“I didn’t know how to say it.” Simon is so sheepish and it’s adorable.

“How about ‘Hey Josh, Markus just kissed me and we’re together now?’” Josh offers, grinning up at his friend whose blush deepens as he remembers that _yes,_ he and Markus did in fact just kiss. He laughs again. “That might’ve worked. I take it you _are_ together?”

Simon nods furiously, unable to say anything behind his ridiculous grin and shining cheeks. He’s a mess.

A tidal wave of fondness washes over Josh. He couldn’t be happier for his best friend.

“So come on,” he pries. “How’d it happen?”

Simon flops down on the bed next to Josh, crossing his legs under him and pulling the rest of himself back together. “Well, Markus caught up with me in one of the main hallways and asked to walk with me. Of course I said yes.”

“Of course.”

“Hush.” Simon swats Josh’s shoulder. “We walked over to the southeastern wing. It’s not very busy over there, but they have beautiful decorations set up already. There’s a gorgeous conifer that’s as tall as the ceiling. I’ll have to show you.” Josh nods his agreement and Simon beams. They’ll have a much easier time doing that now that they’re free. “But he brought me there and told me he had feelings for me. That he liked me. And said that if I wanted, I could have him.” Simon’s voice is so quiet by the end, as if he’s mirroring the privacy of the moment he’s speaking of.

“Aww.” Josh can’t help it. The sentiment slips out, but there really isn’t another word that exists that can convey such an emotion as that one-syllable sound. “And so you said yes?”

“Yes. And then, well,” Simon shyly gestures towards Josh, “you saw the rest.”

“That I did.” Josh smiles and claps Simon on the shoulder. “I'm happy for you.”

Simon latches on to the hand with both of his. “Thank you. For everything. You’re my best friend, Josh.”

“And you’re mine.”

 

 

North rests against the balcony railing, not unlike Markus did a few days prior. Simon and Markus left a few minutes ago to go on a date. Josh isn’t certain how they’ll accomplish that feat in a singular, albeit sizeable building, but he’s sure they’ll have a good time with whatever they end up doing. He sidles through the door and joins North, certain she knows where the other two went.

For a minute, they don’t say anything and simple look out at the landscape. The sunset produces a pale orange glow on the bottom of the otherwise indigo sky, providing the perfect backdrop for the Washington Monument. Streetlamps and car lights color the rest of the city like fireflies in a field in the summertime. Josh believes there’s something warm about seeing artificial lights dot an area during the winter evenings. It feels like an incredibly human thought, and he likes it.

“Wonder what Markus and Simon are gonna do.”

Josh hums. “No idea. The hotel’s cool but I don’t think there are that many things to do.”

“Dates don’t necessarily mean you have to _do_ something,” North supplies. “It’s just about spending time with the person you care about.”

“How do you know so much about it?”

“I just do.”

She’s quiet, but her mood has improved during the time they’ve been here. Still…

“How are you?”

“Surprisingly okay.” She nods, as if reassuring herself of the statement. “I knew it was coming, so it was only a matter of time. Besides, they do look happy together. I think it hurts less now than it did when I was still with Markus. And he was really sweet about the whole thing when we talked again. So was Simon. I felt…loved. And cared about. That they both wanted to talk to me to make sure I was okay. And you, too.”

She smiles over at Josh and it’s easy to return it. She slides near him, but doesn’t move to make physical contact. “But despite all of that, I think I do want that hug now.”

Josh laughs and easily encircles her smaller body to crush her into a bear hug. She squeezes his waist briefly before relaxing into it. He glances down at her. “You aren’t wrong though. You are loved, North.”

“Good.” She has something else to say, Josh can tell, so he waits for her to say it. She shifts her weight before loosening her grip, opting to lean back on the rail. He lets her. “I think I get it now. What you did for Simon. Pretending in front of Markus and everything.”

“Oh?” Josh has no idea if he should apologize. He may have sped up the process of Markus discovering his feelings, but they were there all along. It probably still stings to North.

“I think it should be my turn next.”

Oh. He didn’t expect that, but it’s relieving she knows that it was never ill-intended. He laughs as she fixes him with an expectant look, one eyebrow raised. “Sounds good to me. But you have to find someone first.”

“I’ll keep you updated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the "kiss" scene :D Poor Josh. I had originally planned to have him see it, but I couldn't get it to work the way I wanted, and when I came up with this idea, I felt this would be so much better.  
> But if you DO want to see him see them kiss, there will be some of that next chapter ;)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit later than I'd hoped, but I had a pretty busy weekend and didn't get a chance to start working on this until earlier this week. But it was a lot of fun and I hope it satisfies you all! ^_^

There’s a first time for everything.

Josh is currently experiencing one of those firsts as he’s sardined together with Simon, Markus, and North on a subway headed for downtown Manhattan. Despite Detroit being somewhat of a metropolis due to it being the birthplace of androids, the congestion of its public transportation had nothing on New York City.

It’s a blatant difference from the quieter masses in D.C. this morning.

The four had been parlaying there since last week, and they’ll be going back in the next few days with a whole new slew of negotiations awaiting their return. Now that the ball is rolling, Josh finds that the long meetings and press conferences aren’t so bad anymore.

Still, Markus had requested (or more accurately—respectfully stated) that he and the others would be taking a few days off in order to rest and experience New Year’s like any other human.

Simon had orchestrated the next part of the plan; he, North, and Markus surprised Josh with a tour around D.C. since North had tipped Simon off weeks prior in regards to Josh’s off-handed comments back in November. The four of them explored the city, touring the landmarks and monuments of U.S. History, all the while laughing and chatting and having a good time in each other’s company. Josh is pretty certain Markus and Simon held hands the entire time, save for a few moments needed to maneuver through gates, doorways, or other various obstacles. The light snowfall made for the perfect atmosphere.

They’d visited two Smithsonian museums—the first being the Museum of Natural History. Josh could get a glimpse of each exhibit before launching into an explanation longer than the written text that accompanied it. His friends had fun asking questions and adding information to their databases. The second was the National Air and Space Museum. There, Josh did much less talking and instead posed as many questions as he could to the staff and experts on hand.

They’d all been stopped, too, by several humans who wanted pictures with them. They were hesitant at first, but once Simon explained that it was not something to get upset or worried over—that it was behavior equated to seeing a celebrity in public, it was easier to say ‘yes’ to the next group.

The Thomas Jefferson Memorial was their final stop, and they’d seen it early this morning before booking it to the airport. Carl had purchased tickets for their short plane ride to New York City, in addition to putting them up in a hotel for the next few days to extend their vacation. They’d thanked him profusely via Markus, who had insisted Carl wouldn’t take no for an answer.

So they were on their way to the heart of the Big Apple. Josh watches as Markus keeps a tight hold around Simon’s shoulders with one hand and hangs onto the metal handrail with the other. Simon simply has both arms wrapped around Markus’s waist, snuggled into his chest and making the best of the crowded situation. Markus plants a kiss on Simon’s temple, making the other hide his face deeper into the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

Josh hears North snort next to him. She had seen the exchange too, smiling fondly at the two of them. They’d inevitably gotten closer since Markus and Simon were often off together as joint leaders or as a couple, though Josh made sure to see Simon as much as he could—Markus couldn’t take him away completely. But he and North had spent a lot more time talking, and after a tough first few weeks, she was just as happy for them as Josh was.

Josh doubts anything would be able to split their group apart. They’ve gone through too much and love each other too deeply for that.

 

 

The crowd is even worse here.

Times Square roars around them. 161 megawatts of power radiate from streetlights and billboards, making the plaza bright enough that it might as well be daytime. Constant chatter and laughter from people—human and android alike—fill the air as live music plays up on the stage. The Jericho crew link up, making certain not to lose one another as they squeeze through the crowd in search of a good spot this evening.

Despite the madness, Josh’s smile is plastered on. Sure the crowd is large, but this celebration means a hell of a lot more than it did a year ago. They’re all here to welcome in a year of freedom; a year where androids are no longer slaves to their programming and are capable of doing what they choose.

And many have chosen to attend the celebration tonight.

They stop near the center of the square in perfect view of the Ball when it drops. Markus and Simon easily share a kiss as they settle into this new location. Josh estimates the crowd is at least a million strong, though most likely more due to the influx of android attendees. It’s getting closer and closer to midnight. The subway had suffered some delays, but Josh is glad they made it with a bit of time to spare.

North nudges Josh’s arm. “You know the tradition, right?”

“Of what?”

“Getting a kiss at midnight?”

Josh frowns slightly, unsure where she’s going with this. “I’m aware of it.”

She nods in the direction of an AP700 standing several feet away. “Well?”

Josh glances over. Slightly spiked, slicked-back brown hair, light skin, and thick eyebrows. He’s attractive, as most android models are, but Josh shakes his head. There’s something missing that he can’t put his finger on. “Not from him.”

She whacks his arm. “No! I’m picking him. You find someone else. You’re gonna talk me up, remember?”

He laughs, remembering their conversation out on the balcony. “I remember. But, is it weird for us to do that? I know couples do, but—”

“It’s not really a serious thing,” North reassures him. “I mean, some people take it kind of seriously and can be kind of weird about it, but we’re just looking for a partner during this fun little part of the celebration.”

“Okay. Can’t argue with that.” He scans the crowd but finds there are too many people to process all at once. “But I may just be wing-manning you. I have no idea who to even ask.”

“Well,” North scoots closer, “there’s been a human girl over there that’s been checking you out since we got here. What about her?” Josh looks aimlessly around, trying to find the person North is talking about until she has to clarify. “10 o’clock. She’s wearing a red coat.”

Oh.

Josh admits that the woman is attractive. She looks to be in her mid-twenties; she’s petite, with dark skin and dark hair that’s expertly twisted into an up-do for the night. She certainly stands out among a crowd dressed in mostly black and grey attire. She catches him staring and turns towards her friends, whispering excitedly. Josh smiles. North has a good eye.

“Okay, so we’re doing this?”

“Damn right we are.”

North takes off in the direction of the woman in the red coat. Josh pauses for a moment, well aware that Simon and Markus have been watching the two of them curiously for the past few minutes.

“We’ll be coming back here in a second. We just have to talk to some people,” Josh says sheepishly, reading the teasing looks that are already appearing on both of their faces. “Shut it.”

“We didn’t say anything, Josh,” Simon laughs. “I do agree with North though. She has been watching you.”

Josh rolls his eyes. “We’ve hardly been here five minutes. I don’t see how either of you could have noticed that in that amount of time.”

“It’s easier to notice when you aren’t directly involved.”

Simon’s meaning is clear, and Markus minutely tightens the arm around Simon’s waist. Since they started their vacation, these two have been all sweet smiles and secret kisses that they think Josh and North haven’t noticed, and it’s refreshing to see. They needed a break. While he and North have been busy, Josh knows it isn’t anything compared to the amount of work Markus and Simon have had to do—not that they’ve complained. They enjoy working side by side.

New laws outlining android employment are being drafted and hopefully near the beginning of this year, they can be put into place and Josh can apply for a teaching position again. Connor’s been a shining precedent for this specifically, since the DPD unofficially kept him on as a detective. Josh figures he may need to wait until the next school year to hold his own lectures, but he’d take any sort of TA position in the meantime. Only a little bit longer.

Markus gestures up at the large clock face that points out towards the crowd. “Good luck. You don’t have much time left.”

“I know, I know. I’ll be right back.”

Josh weaves his way through the crowd and luckily is able to locate the AP700 that North pointed out.  He sidles up to him and once the man is aware of his presence, Josh throws out a hand. “Josh.”

The android reciprocates the handshake. “Lucas. Having a good time?”

“Yeah, yeah, we are. And yourself?”

“It’s crazy, but I like it.” Lucas faces Josh more fully, and in doing so, spots something behind his shoulder. “Whoa! I think that’s Markus back there!”

Josh gives half a glance backwards. “Yeah that’s him.”

Lucas continues smiling, his head shaking in disbelief. “That’s awesome. He—wait. Your name is Josh?” Josh nods, and Lucas’s eyes grow wider. “You’re him then, aren’t you? The Josh that was part of the revolution?”

Josh shrugs, a shy smile growing. It’s one thing when humans are impressed and fanatic over what they did, but it’s a bit more flattering coming from one of their own. “Yeah that was me.”

“That’s too cool. You guys are really something, thank you.” Lucas scans behind Josh again, clearly looking for something. “I see Simon’s here, but that’s to be expected. Where’s North?”

Josh has to chuckle. “Funny you should ask. She was actually asking about you.”

“Me!? Why would she be asking about me?”

“She wanted to meet you,” Josh jerks his head back towards their spot. “C’mon. I’ll introduce you to everybody.”

Lucas eagerly follows and shakes the hands of both Markus and Simon. They chat for a few moments before North returns with not only the woman in the red coat, but her friends as well. Josh is definitely intimidated, but they all seem really sweet as introductions are made around their growing group. Midnight is rapidly approaching and Josh catches North winking at him before she and Lucas step away from the huddle.

“Hey.”

Josh spins and finds the woman in the red jacket. She’s even prettier up close. “Hey.”

“Hi,” she laughs and holds out her hand. “I'm Abby.”

“Josh.” He shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. North was saying you were a pretty cool guy, but if I wanted to know more, I should ask you.” She looks up at him with mirth-filled eyes. “So tell me. What should I know?”

Josh’s processors stutter to a halt. What kind of question—?

The concept of flirting is something he is aware of, but putting it into practice is something that is far from existent in his software. He has enough information in his social relations program to identify flirting, but his model was never programmed to utilize it since there was no reason for him to need it.

Except he needs it right now and he has no way to obtain it.

Honesty is his next best choice.

“Well, I—uh, North might have mentioned that we’re working on android’s rights and all that?” Abby nods encouragingly. Her smile is nice. Josh figures some history couldn’t hurt either. “So we’re doing that now. But before the revolution, I was a professor at Detroit University. I—”

“You’re a teacher!?” She’s excited now, beaming up at him.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” It feels odd to use the present tense, but that’s what he is. What he loves.  

“So am I! I’m working on my doctorate over at LIU.”

“No way.” Is there such a thing as fate? Josh isn’t sure, but this is probably the closest thing there is to it.  “I teach history, mostly, though there’s a good amount of literature I’m familiar with.”

“I bet you’ve got a _ton_ of knowledge up there.” Abby taps his temple twice. It was an adorable reach. The top of her head reaches his shoulders, and that’s with heels on. A quick scan reads her height at 5’2”.  He strangely feels his heat sensors rise and dismisses a single warning. “What’s it like, knowing so much?”

“It’s normal for me. But I’m still learning new things too. For all the knowledge I do have, there’s a lot I don’t know.” He shoots her what he hopes is his best smile and she seems to reciprocate.

_Ten!_

The crowd starts the countdown and Josh can’t believe those few minutes passed by so quickly.

_Nine!_

Josh turns to see the numbers descending on the large screen in the Square. Excitement bubbles in his stomach as he joins the countdown.

_Eight!_

New Year’s has come and gone before, but this time everything has changed. This time he looks forward to a new year of possibilities instead of one more year of despair.

_Seven! Six!_

Josh glances over to his friends. They’re watching the screens, as is the rest of their new group this evening.

_Five! Four!_

Simon meets Josh’s eyes and shoots him a smile, raising his eyebrows teasingly as he glances towards Abby.

_Three!_

Abby softly takes hold of his forearm, gripping it lightly as she stares up at the countdown. Humans are spot-on with their description of metaphorical stomach-butterflies.

_Two! One!_

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Cheering explodes from the crowd as fireworks are shot off and confetti is released to mingle with the snow. Josh turns towards Abby. Before he can properly lean down, she is already gripping the sides of his jacket and pulling him to her.

Her lips are soft and it takes him a moment to relax into the kiss. His hands gently find her waist and his thirium pump churns faster.

It ends quickly; they still don’t know each other that well, but Josh finds he doesn’t mind it in the slightest. Abby is a bit breathless as she slowly lets go of his collar.

“Sorry if that was too fast or anything.” She huffs a laugh, her eyes skittering around the edges of his face. “You’re just really cute.”

“You’re cute too.” Is that the right thing to say?

Apparently it is because Abby’s beaming smile returns to her face. She chews her lip for a moment, contemplating, before reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She brings up her contacts and pushes the phone towards him. “Put your number in. We have plans tonight but I wanna make sure I can get in touch later.”

Josh does and passes it back. “I’ll look out for you.”

“You better.” She holds out her hand. “It was lovely meeting you, Josh.”

He takes her hand, but instead of shaking it, he mimics a movement he’s seen and read about plenty of times. He brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of it. “It was lovely meeting you too. Have a good New Year’s.”

“Bye.”

Her and her friends disappear into the crowd, exchanging hugs in celebration. North bids Lucas goodbye and he throws a wave to Josh before leaving too. There’s a slight blush on North’s cheeks and Josh has the good grace to not point it out.

Markus and Simon—while their lips are not currently locked—are still gazing and holding one another in extremely close proximity. North and Josh share an amused look. This is a common enough occurrence that they aren’t fazed by it anymore and move in to join their little hug instead.

“Happy New Year’s,” Simon laughs happily, readjusting his arms to include the other two as they echo his sentiment.

“I love you guys.” North meets each of their gazes. “I’m glad we did this.”

They echo her sentiments as well, and Josh feels warmth in his heart. They’ve all been working on finding their place in this world, but no matter what, at the end of the day they’re always going to be family.

“We should try a different city next year,” Markus offers. “Make it a tradition.”

 

And so when next year rolls around, they keep the promises made that night and do exactly that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it!! This is the first multi-chapter fic I've completed (normally I just do one-shots) and I'm loving how it turned out. I cannot thank everyone enough for coming along for the ride with me! You all are lovely people!! <3  
> I have some more ideas within this fandom, particularly for Markus and Simon, so keep an eye out for me!! Have such a wonderful weekend and enjoy the beginnings of fall! :D
> 
> Also feel free to say hi on tumblr, I'm bri-notthecheese over there as well ^_^


End file.
